


Final Fantasy Imagines

by Divergent03



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, headcanons, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divergent03/pseuds/Divergent03
Summary: A compilation of stuff I wrote for my tumblr blog. Character x reader only. SFW only. [Status: complete for now.]
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reader, Angeal Hewley/Reader, Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Cid Highwind/Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rufus Shinra/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Tifa Lockhart/Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Vincent Valentine/Reader, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	1. Get well soon (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for my tumblr blog (final-fantasy-imagines.tumblr.com if you're interested.) and decided to upload them here as well. English isn't my first language, so I apologize for mistakes.

**Original request:** Can I get a drabble for Cloud? Maybe taking care of his sick s/o? 

**Get well soon – Cloud Strife x sick!reader (fluff)**

You should’ve known better than running around in the rain, just to finish that damn mission Barret gave you. You had been assigned to spy on one of Shinra’s employees to gather important information for Avalanche’s next mission but of course you hadn’t brought an umbrella – who could’ve known that it would start pouring when the sky had been blue and clear when you had left your apartment that morning. 

Now, you had to face the consequences: a runny nose, constant coughing and a terrible headache that seemed to get worse with every minute that passed. You felt like you got hit by a truck. Every bone in your body was aching when you moved and when you tried to get up the world around you started spinning. 

With a quiet groan, you covered your eyes with your hand. Even the tiny amount of light that came into the room was too much for you to bear. Your head felt like it was going to explode, and the rays of light didn’t really help with that. You were cold, too, no matter how many blankets you wrapped around your body. 

Next time Barret can go and spy on people himself, you thought as you reached for another tissue to blow your nose. The members of Avalanche, except Barret, had visited you this morning, wishing you a speedy recovery and telling you everything about the plans they had come up with. You had been way to exhausted to actually listen to them and understand what they were saying but still, it was nice to know that they cared about you and your wellbeing. Tifa had even brought you some food the evening before because she knew that you wouldn’t be able to come to the bar to have dinner. 

Everyone was so nice to you and looked after you, trying everything to make you feel better as soon as possible. You could almost get used to that – if it weren’t for this damn cold and the fact that you could barely leave your bed. 

A quiet knock on your door snapped you out of your thoughts. “Come in,” you said with a hoarse voice. Damn, you sounded like you had been chain-smoking for at least ten years. 

The door opened, and as you sat up you met an intense, yet concerned gaze. “You look terrible,” Cloud told you as he closed the door behind him. You grimaced at him. “Charming as always.”

“I’m only telling the truth,” he said and slowly approached your bed. His blue eyes were full of worry, even though he tried his best to hide it. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, probably as terrible as I look,” you joked – a vain attempt to be funny but especially in a situation like this you couldn’t help it. Cloud sighed. Others could’ve thought that he was annoyed but you knew him well enough to understand that he simply didn’t know what to reply. 

Sometimes, it was still hard to read him, even for you. But it had gotten better with every day that had passed.

Cloud sat down on the edge of your bed, still examining you as if your cold could get worse if he didn’t keep an eye on you. “Marle insisted that I get some meds for you,” he said as he placed a small bag next to you. “I doubt that any of this will actually help but you know how persistent she can be.”

A brief smile flashed over your face. Marle really was a godsend. She was always there if you needed someone to talk and she took care of everyone who was involved with Avalanche. You weren’t as close to her as Tifa and in the beginning, you weren’t too sure what to think of her but as the weeks and months passed you had actually grown to like her. “That’s really sweet of her.”

Cloud nodded absent-mindedly as he searched trough the bag. Then, he finally pulled out a small box of painkillers. “I figured you could need these.”

“Thank goodness,” you mumbled. Your headache got worse with every coughing fit and every sneeze and you weren’t sure how much longer you were able to bear it, so you quickly swallowed one of the pills and closed your eyes, waiting for the painkillers to take hold. 

“Get some rest,” Cloud said quietly. “I’ll drop in again later.”

Somehow, you managed to shake your head. You didn’t want to be alone. “Please stay.”

Cloud kept silent for a few moments. Then, he sighed and said: “Fine. Move over.”

You opened your eyes again, watching him as he took off his armor and kicking his shoes off before he finally lied down next to you. He pulled the blanket over both of you, and with a content smile you rested your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around your waist. “Are you cold?”

“It’s getting better,” you mumbled as you snuggled up to him, taking in the heat that radiated off his body. Cloud was always so warm, and it felt good to be close to him, especially since you didn’t have much time for each other recently. You had both been incredibly busy over the past weeks, and sometimes you couldn’t even remember how it felt to be held by him. 

Cloud brushed a strand of your hair out of your face. “You should try to get some sleep.”

“You’re not leaving, right?”

“No.” His voice was soft. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. In twilight hours (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Hello! I absolutely love your writing and can’t wait to see what else you put out 💕 could I request a Drabble of Cloud and S/O getting stuck in a small space together, like a cave or something. And this is like their first time being alone in like a month because they both are so busy

  
**In twilight hours** **– Cloud Strife x reader**

You really had no idea how you ended up here, in this tiny cave right outside of the slums of Sector 7. All you knew was that you and Cloud had tried to escape a pack of bloodhounds who had escaped from Shinra’s secret labs, and while you had originally planned to fight you soon had to admit that there were way too many of them to kill them all.

It had been Cloud’s idea to hide in one of the small caves that could be found almost everyone on the Scrapyards. He knew that you were tired and exhausted from today’s missions, and earlier on it had seemed like a good plan to hide from the bloodhounds until they lost interest. Now, you weren’t too sure about that anymore.

“I don’t think they will go away soon,” you muttered as you peeked around the corner to get a look at the bloodhounds. The entrance to the cavern was too small for them to fit through but of course they could still smell you. Three of them were bustling about right in front of the cave while the rest of the pack wandered around behind them.

“They definitely won’t disappear if you keep attracting their attention,” Cloud replied. His voice was as calm and composed as always but you still knew that he was upset about the whole situation. His day had been just as stressful as yours, and he wanted to go home too but thanks to these critters there was no chance that the two of you would reach the slums anytime soon.

You turned around to face him. The cave was dim and soon it would be to dark to see anything but at the moment, there was still enough light to examine him. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared right back at you, with those intense blue eyes you had always found intimidating when you first met him.

“You know,” you spoke. “It’s not that bad in here. I mean… it definitely could be worse. Just imagine being stuck in a place like this with Barret. Or Jessie. She would talk your ears off.”

Satisfied with yourself, you noticed the faint smile that flashed across his face. You still were quite proud of the fact that you were one of the few people who could make Cloud Strife smile, no matter the circumstances.

You took a few steps away from the entrance of the cave and plonked yourself down on the floor. Then you pointed to the spot right next to you. “Come on,” you said and smiled at Cloud once again. “Sit with me. We didn’t have much time for each other over the past few weeks.”

“That’s true,” he admitted. Recently, you hadn’t been able to talk to each other more than maybe ten to fifteen minutes per day because both of you had been incredibly busy with your missions. Cloud, Barret and the others had planned their next move against Shinra while you had tried your best to help the people in the slums.

As Cloud sat down next to you you couldn’t help but feel at ease, even though the situation was one of the weirdest you had ever experienced. You could still hear the bloodhounds running around outside of the cavern but honestly, you couldn’t care less at the moment. It was so nice to be with Cloud again, without fearing that someone could burst into the room and give you new orders.

You leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around you to pull you closer to him. There was no need for words as he pressed a kiss to your temple and you snuggled up against him, taking in the heat that radiated off his body. Cloud was always so warm.

With a content sigh, you closed your eyes. “I love you,” you mumbled. He chuckled quietly before he brought his lips to yours for a long and soft kiss. “I love you too.”


	3. Notte stellata (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Hi, I really love your writing!! Could I request a Drabble where Cloud takes reader stargazing? 

**Notte Stellata** **– Cloud Strife x reader (fluff)**

You had never seen the sky before, at least not like this. Growing up in the slums of Sector 7 meant that you spent most of your days staring at the plate, wondering what it would be like to live up there. Sometimes you had even dreamt about feeling the sunlight on your face.

And now, here you were, sitting in the grass at Evergreen Park. The night was mild and the air smelled like summer, mixed with the ever-present smell of waste gas that never seemed to disappear down here. But all of that didn’t matter to you. All you could focus on was the endless, pitch-black sky that was spreading above you, and a part of you already knew that you would never tire of looking at the sky.

As you turned your head to the left you could see the moon; its sallow light illuminating your surroundings just enough that you could see them. There was a swing set right behind you and a sandbox in which you had attempted to build a sand castle before the sun had set. Before you had seen the stars properly for the first time in your life.

There seemed to be so many of them, trillions maybe, and they all were so bright and beautiful that you could barely take your eyes off them. You had never known that the sky could be so… breathtaking.

“Enjoying the view?” a voice asked, followed by a quiet laugh, snapping you right out of your thoughts. It was unbelievable but you had been so fascinated by the sky and the stars in particular that you had almost forgotten that you weren’t alone, and now you could feel your face heating up with embarrassment. “Sorry. Did you say something?”

Cloud sat down next to you, his bright blue eyes were still glimmering with amusement as he flashed a smile at you. Your almost childlike excitement was adorable. “No. I just wanted to make sure that you’re still here with me and not somewhere up there.” He pointed towards the sky. “You looked like you never wanted to stop staring.”

You nudged him with your elbow. It was true, you couldn’t imagine to go back to business as usual in a few hours, but you also knew that you had no other choice. You couldn’t stay here forever.

“It’s just so beautiful,” you said, and your voice sounded as if you had to defend yourself. Cloud gazed up, looking at the familiar constellations as well. He had spent so much time in Midgar that he had gotten used to the view of the sky and almost forgot how pretty it really was. “I knew you would like it.”

“Are you kidding me? This is literally the best date we ever had.” You smiled at him as you reached out for his hand to interlace your fingers with his. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Then, a deep silence fell over Evergreen Park. Neither of you spoke as you sat there, watching the stars and the moon, and you almost felt your heart skip a beat when suddenly a small, bright streak flashed across the dark sky.

“What was that?” you asked breathlessly. Next to you, Cloud chuckled quietly. “A shooting star. Some people think that they answer their wishes. Wanna give it a try?”

“I think I already have everything I could’ve wished for,” you mumbled, resting your head on Cloud’s shoulder and bringing your attention back to the sky as you quietly wished for the night to last forever.


	4. Kissing headcanons (Reno; Aerith)

**Oiginal requests:** May I request kissing hc's for Reno? / Can you please do kissing aerith headcannons? I've been reading many of your stories recently and I enjoy them alot.

  
**Reno x reader – kissing HCs**

  * Reno is not much into PDA, at least not when his colleagues are around. After all, he has a reputation to lose and he knows that they would love to tease him and call him a lovesick fool, so he usually keeps his distance when they’re around and just pecks your cheek or your forehead.

  * Other than that, he doesn’t really have a problem with kissing you in public. Most of the time it’s his way of showing others that you’re in a relationship with _him_ , especially when he notices that someone tries to flirt with you.

  * He leaves hickeys on your neck from time to time. It’s both some kind of demonstration that you’re already in a relationship and an easy way to annoy you, especially if you have to cover them up for your job or when you don’t want others to tease you about it. To him, it’s not a big deal and he absolutely means no harm but if you really have a problem with it he will definitely listen to you and stop.

  * Reno loves when you play with his hair while you’re kissing or just bury your hands in his hair but he also thinks that it’s really cute when you stand up on your tiptoes to bring your lips together. He mostly cups your face with his hands or holds your chin to keep you close to him.

  * Soft and slow kisses aren’t really his cup of tea, especially since he can be quite impatient sometimes. That doesn’t mean that he’s rough though; it’s just that he prefers kisses that are a bit more passionate because they’re his favorite way to show you how much you actually mean to him.




**Aerith Gainsborough x reader – kissing HCs **

  * Aerith is the type of person who often asks if it’s okay to kiss you before actually doing it, even if it’s just a peck on the cheek. She just wants you to feel comfortable around her and doesn’t want to pressure you in any way.

  * In general, she’s a bit of an old school kisser. She prefers slow and gentle kisses (which doesn’t mean that you don’t share kisses that are more passionate), and she also loves to cradle your face in her hands when she’s kissing you. It makes the kiss even more romantic and it’s also a nice way to keep you close to her without actually hugging you.

  * Aerith wouldn’t hesitate to wake you up by peppering your face with kisses in the morning. Seeing the confusion on your sleepy face when you’re barely able to keep your eyes open makes her giggle almost every time which is why she doesn’t even think about changing this habit.

  * She kisses you every time she leaves the house and of course when she comes back too. It’s her way of saying goodbye or greeting you and also a nice reminder that you’re one of the most important people to her. Sometimes it’s just a quick peck on the cheek, sometimes a longer kiss on the lips, depending if she’s in a rush or not.

  * Forehead kisses are her absolute favorites. It just makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you wrap your arms around her and press a soft kiss to her forehead, maybe because it reminds her of her mother and the way she comforted Aerith when they were still at Hojo’s labs.

  * To her, every kiss has to have a meaning which is why there aren’t many ‘pointless’ kisses in your relationship. Like, one kiss could be her way of thanking you for something you did for her; another kiss has the purpose to calm you down when you had a bad day etc etc.





	5. Relationship headcanons (Cloud; Biggs; Leslie)

**Original requests:** Can you write some relationship hcs for cloud x reader? Have a lovely day! **/** Hi there! Can I request general relationship HCs for Biggs?? I love your writing btw!! **/** head cannons on leslie kyle in a relationship? also i’m so glad i found your blog! it’s amazing!

  
**Cloud Strife x reader – general relationship HCs **

  * It might not seem like it at first but Cloud is actually a really considerate and caring guy who always puts his partner’s needs before his own. If you aren’t feeling well for whatever reason he can’t be happy too, it’s that simple.

  * He’s definitely not too fond of PDA, especially not when you’re around strangers. In public, he’s not very affectionate in general, so better don’t expect him to get all lovey-dovey when you’re not at home. But he definitely doesn’t mind cuddles and kisses when you’re alone, even though he rarely initiates them himself.

  * You can be like an old married couple sometimes because you really love to tease each other and have quite some fun with arguing in a more playful manner. You often tease hi about his hairstyle or how he gets all flustered when someone compliments him, and in return he tells you that he thinks that your favorite piece of clothing is the ugliest thing he has ever seen.

  * But in general, the two of you have a quite harmonic relationship. You know that he needs some time for himself sometimes and will gladly give him some space. Also, neither of you is very argumentative which is why you don’t get into fights that often.

  * Cloud loves that there’s absolutely no pressure in your relationship. You don’t judge him because of anything he did in the past and you also don’t expect him to do things that he doesn’t want to. You accept him just the way he is which is definitely one of the main reasons why he fell in love with you.

  * Cloud might seem a bit cold and unapproachable to those who don’t know him but he’s always there for you if you need him. If you’re having a bad day he’s there to comfort you, trying his best to make you smile again. If you want to talk about it he will listen to you but to be honest, he’s not exactly good at giving advice, so that’s why he usually doesn’t do that.




  
**Biggs x reader – general relationship HCs **

  * Biggs tends to overthink things too much, especially when it comes to you. He didn’t have many serious relationships in the past which is why he’s a bit insecure about everything. He always wants to do the right thing, and sometimes it really stresses him out, so you need to reassure him that everything is good the way it is in a situation like this.

  * He tries his best to keep you out of trouble. Hence, he doesn’t want you to get involved with Avalanche or Shinra, especially since he knows that you would do everything to support him. You always have to promise him to stay at home when he has to go on a mission because he needs to know that you’re safe, or else he has a hard time focusing on his tasks.

  * Date nights at the Seventh Heaven, obviously. Biggs is a fan of Tifa’s drinks and since there’s not many other places for dates in the slums he invites you to have a drink with him every so often. It’s a nice place to hang out and meet your friends but you can also get some privacy there.

  * Despite his usually calm manner he can get really excited when the two of you finally see each other again after being apart for some time, maybe after he returns from a mission. In a situation like this he often grabs you and spins you around before peppering your face with kisses because he’s so glad to be back by your side.

  * Biggs wants to have a family with you. He just loves kids way too much to live without them, that’s why it would be kinda hard for him to accept it if you didn’t want children. Side note: To him, it’s not important if they’re your biological kids or if you decided to adopt them because he will definitely love them equally.




**Leslie Kyle x reader – general relationship HCs **

  * Leslie isn’t one to dive head on into a relationship, especially not after the things he experienced with his ex fiancée. It made it really hard for him to trust anyone and he even tried so suppress his feelings for you for quite some time.

  * However, once you’re in a relationship you will notice that Leslie is extremely loyal. He would never betray you in any way, and he also tries to be honest with you all the time. Of course there are things that he can’t tell you but in general, he absolutely despises lying to you.

  * He gets jealous pretty easily, even though he always acts like he doesn’t care when someone else is flirting with you or gets a bit too near to you. When things get a little bit too intimate for his liking, e.g. when the other person leans down to whisper something in your ear, Leslie will definitely barge in and tell them to eff off. There’s no way he would let anyone steal you from him, that’s for sure.

  * Leslie likes to surprise you with little gifts, nothing too obnoxious or expensive though. He just wants to show you how much you mean to him and whenever he sees something that reminds him of you he simply needs to get it. Also, he likes how excited you get about gifts and how your eyes light up when you’re happy.

  * It’s not unusual that the two of you get into arguments over trivialities. Leslie can be a bit grumpy sometimes and also doesn’t like to give in to anybody, so your fights get heated pretty quickly. He wouldn’t say anything particularly hurtful though, and while it takes him a while to bring himself to do so he apologizes every time.

  * One of his favorite things to do is to spend lazy days at home with you. There’s just something really peaceful about lounging around together, maybe telling each other stories of the past or making plans for the future, especially since he could listen to your voice all day when you get excited about something.





	6. having a shy s/o (Cloud; Reno; Aerith)

**Original request:** Hiya could I request some HCs for Cloud, Reno, and Aerith for how they are with a shy!SO? Ty and cheers!

  
**Having a shy!s/o – general HCs**

**Cloud Strife**

  * The fact that you’re shy made it pretty hard for both of you to understand that you like each other. Cloud always assumed that you didn’t like him because you always avoided his gaze when he talked to you, and you constantly thought that he was annoyed by the fact that never knew what to reply.

  * He accepts your shyness without fuss or quibble. While he might be quite self-confident himself (at least most of the time) he understands that not everyone can be outgoing and talkative which is why he usually does the talking when you don’t feel comfortable around other people.

  * You enjoy the quiet evenings together, maybe reading a book or just talking about stuff that happened throughout the day. Cloud isn’t one who loves going out or attending parties (usually there are too many people for his liking), and you don’t like it either, so it’s absolutely no problem for both of you to stay at home.

  * Secretly, he thinks that your shyness is absolutely adorable. It makes him feel like that he has to shield you from the world because you sometimes struggle with standing your ground. He also can be quite overprotective from time to time, especially when you’re clearly uncomfortable with someone talking to you. In a situation like this Cloud often tells them to get lost before making sure that you’re fine.




**Reno**

  * With Reno, it can be a bit difficult sometimes. Since you’re quite shy you struggle with speaking your mind sometimes which also can happen when you’re talking to Reno. He has pretty strong opinions about almost everything, so it’s a bit tough if you disagree with him about certain things.

  * He also needs a person who brings him down to earth occasionally, especially when he’s in a bad mood or is just making a fuss about something but since you don’t contradict him that often, he doesn’t really take you seriously in situations like this. This doesn’t mean that he mocks you though – he just doesn’t think that you’re particularly commanding. Still, you’re definitely the calm anchor in your relationship and most of the time, he really appreciates it.

  * Reno tries to build up your self-confidence by all means. Though your shyness is really ute, he wants to help you with overcoming it and speaking up for yourself more often, particularly when there’s something happening that sticks in your craw.

  * It isn’t really his cup of tea to stay at home when he doesn’t have to work but if there’s someone who can convince him to spend a quiet evening together it’s definitely you. Reno sometimes struggles with accepting that you don’t like to go out but he still tries his best to understand all your little quirks.




**Aerith Gainsborough**

  * Aerith would never tease you about your shyness. It’s just a part of who you are and to her, it’s really not a big deal that you’re not as self-assured and outgoing as other people. In fact, she thinks that it’s a nice change, especially since she often meets people who are so full of themselves that it’s really annoying.

  * Like Reno, she tries to encourage you to be a bit more self-confident. She often reassures you that there’s nothing to worry about and that you’re perfect the way you are but she still wants to help you with overcoming your shyness, in a sense that you’re not too shy to speak up for yourself.

  * Aerith is a very sociable person, even if you wouldn’t suspect it at first. That’s why she doesn’t really mind doing most of the talking when you’re wandering around in the slums of Sector 5 and people approach you for a little chat. She knows almost everyone there and introduces you to most of them to broaden your circle of acquaintances since she wouldn’t want you to be alone if she doesn’t have time for you.

  * If there’s someone making fun of you because of your shyness or because you tend to speak kinda quietly, Aerith will definitely stand up for you. There’s no way she’s accepting the fact that someone tries to mock her significant other.





	7. Hit me baby (Reno x turk!reader)

**Original request:** Hi! Can I request a drabble of Reno and his s/o training? Like his s/o is a soldier or another turk? Thank youu

  
**Hit me baby** **–** **Reno x turk!reader**

Training. Usually one of your favorite parts of being a Turk but today, Tseng hat paired you up with your boyfriend Reno, and you somehow felt like you needed to hold back, even though he was a way more experienced fighter than you.

You had started working for Shinra only one year ago and were still trying to climb up the career ladder while Reno had already fulfilled countless difficult missions on their behalf. You knew that he was one of the best fighters Shinra had – and you strove to be as good as him one day.

In previous training sessions, you had practiced with other newbies, trying to figure out your own weaknesses while also learning to rate your abilities in comparison to others. Tseng had often told you that you had potential – but never, not even in your wildest dreams, you would've thought that he would pair you up with that handsome guy you fell in love with almost eight months ago. You had no idea why Tseng wanted you to train with Reno. Since you never made the mistake to overestimate your own abilities you knew exactly that you were inferior to him. You probably were going to make a fool of yourself.

At the thought of embarrassing yourself like that, you bit your bottom lip. You didn't want the others to think that you were weak but how on earth were you supposed to take it up with Reno?

You sheepishly gazed at him, watching as he laughed at something Rude had said. Much to your relief, there weren't a whole lot of other Turks around to watch the training but you were still nervous. What if you fought in such a bad way that Tseng decided to dismiss you?

You shook your head to get rid of discouraging thoughts like this and tried to focus on your warmup. You had worked hard to get where you were right now and you weren’t going to give up, just because you were insecure about a training session.

When you noticed that Reno was approaching you, looking at you with an almost smug grin on his face, you straightened up and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You look upset,” he said. “Worried about the training? Don’t worry, baby, I’ll go easy on you.”

The teasing undertone in his voice made you frown. You hated when others made fun of you and it was even worse when Reno did it, especially since he  _knew_ how you felt about it. “ No,” you replied ostensibly calm. “I was just wondering how much it’s going to hurt your ego if I kick your ass.”

“I’d love to see you try, (Y/N).” With that, he squared off and before you even realized what was going on, he was standing right next to you, quickly grabbing your wrists as you raised your fist to punch him right in the face.

“Not nice,” he said with a pout. You tried to free yourself from his grip but it only caused him to hold on to your wrists even tighter. Then, when you gathered all your strength to tear away from him, Reno suddenly let go, causing you to stumble backwards and fall down to the floor. He gave you a nonchalant smile. “Oops.” 

Y ou glared at him as if he was your worst enemy before you jumped to your feet and lunged at him, effectively throwing him off balance and drawing first blood when you hit him.  Before he could regain his poise, you were already attacking him again, trying to remember everything you had learned in previous trainings. 

R eno ducked most of your attacks with ease, and when you finally took a few steps back to get out of his reach, he wasn’t even out of breath. “ Is that really all you can do?”  he teased. You knew that he was only trying to provoke you but you had to admit that it worked nevertheless. 

The next moment, he swooped down on you. You dodged his attacks and quickly spun around to  smite him  again but this time, he  caught your fist before you could hit him  and then, he smashed his forehead against yours, effectively making you stumble backwards. You found yourself on the floor once again and as you tried to sit up, you realized that you were feeling a bit dizzy. You blinked a few times to get rid of the vertigo when Reno appeared in front of you, offering you his hand to help you stand up. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you replied. “I’m fine.”

That was when the slightly concerned look in his turquoise eyes turned into excitement. “Excellent,” he said and winked at you. “Wanna continue?”


	8. parenthood HCs (Biggs; Rufus; Cloud)

**Original request:** could i request headcannons of biggs/rufus/cloud as fathers? thank you!

**_Parenthood HCs_ **

**Biggs**

  * To Biggs, there's nothing more important than his family. Of course he still wants to take down Shinra and change the world but you and your kid(s) are his number one priority. It's not always easy to find the right balance between the missions and spending time with his family but he's definitely trying his best.

  * He teaches his children everything he knows about the planet because he wants them to understand why it's so important that he's fighting against Shinra. He wouldn't share any stories that are too brutal for your kids though, especially when they're younger since he doesn't want to scare them.

  * The fact that he has a family waiting for him makes him even more careful when he's on a mission. He definitely wants to return to you and your children and therefore comes up with even more alternative plans, just in case something doesn't go as he planned initially.

  * He loves to put his kids to bed in the evenings. It's the perfect opportunity to spend more time with them and reflect on the things that happened throughout the day. He also lies down with them for a cuddle session and tells them a bedtime story before it's time to sleep.

  * Biggs will always have a sympathetic ear for his children, no matter what happened. He wants them to know that he’s always there for them when they heed help or just someone to talk to, especially since he knows how rude other kids can be. In this regard, he also reassures them that they can always count on him.




**Rufus Shinra**

  * Rufus has a hard time accepting that he's going to be a father, partially because he basically spends most of his time with work but also because he's a bit unsure about it. Of course he wouldn't admit it but he doesn't really know if he's able to take care of a child, especially since he didn't even care about kids up to this point.

  * He's a really strict father and wants his children to conform to the rules, no matter what happens. He doesn't like when they contradict him and often sends them to their room if he feels like they don't take him seriously or if he doesn't want to discuss with them any longer.

  * That doesn't mean that he doesn't care about his children though. He just doesn't know how to show them since he isn't really an affectionate man. I feel like he would probably spoil them in any way possible, like buying them expensive gifts and indulge their every whim to make up for the fact that he almost never hugs them.

  * He also doesn’t allow anyone to disrespect his children or make fun of them. His methods to solve this problem might not be the best but since he only wants to protect his family he doesn’t care about that too much.

  * Nevertheless it would take him by surprise if you told him that your kids are afraid of him because he's always so strict. It's probably a conversation like this that makes him realize that he needs to change his behavior towards his children. It might take some time but he will also apologize for neglecting them. 




**Cloud Stife**

  * Overall, I feel like he’d be a great father. He wants his kids to feel loved and appreciated, no matter what happened, and he never misses an opportunity to tell them how proud they make him. His kids are one of the most important parts of his life and he couldn’t imagine living without them, even though he was quite hesitant about having kids at first.

  * Cloud isn’t very strict – as long as his kids don’t overstep the mark frequently. He lays down a few basic rules, for example bedtime and stuff like this, but other than that his children have plenty of freedom, at least if they don’t disregard the few rules they have and don’t listen to him at all. He’s pretty patient but he can also be quite strict if he really needs to be. 



  * Of course he loves his children like nothing else but he’s also often worried that he’s doing something wrong, especially when they’re still small. It’s not that he’s constantly panicking about the smallest things but he can’t help but feel insecure when he doesn’t have the situation under control, for example when the baby won’t stop crying, no matter what he does to calm them down. 

  * The safety of his family is the most important thing to him. He wants his kids to grow up without having to worry about anything, so there’s basically nothing he wouldn’t do to protect you and your children. Additionally he also promises you to be particularly careful whenever he has to go on a mission because he doesn’t want you (or the children) to spend the time being scared for him. 

  * Cloud tries to spend as much time as possible with his family. He’d never want his children to think that he doesn’t care about them, even though he sometimes can’t spent the day with them or put them to bed because he’s busy with work. 





	9. Good enough (Biggs x reader)

**Original request: **Hi! I love your writing style! Could I please get a scenario where Biggs confesses to his crush and they reject him because they think he’s too good for them? Like maybe they used to work for Shinra or something.

**G** **ood** **enough** **– Biggs x reader**

Biggs was never one to believe he could find love in a world like this. Everyone was constantly worrying about something and just so focused on themselves, no matter what was going on around them. Most people had lost the ability to figure out what was important; they didn’t care about love or friendship anymore, at least that was how they always acted.

But you… you were different. You were kind and caring and always put the needs of others before your own. You had strong beliefs and vouched for them without getting aggressive or impatient, and if someone needed your hep you were there, no matter how complicated the situation was.

Biggs had felt a strong connection right from the moment he had first met you. You had been sitting at the bar in Seventh Heaven, asking Tifa if she needed someone to help her out and if she had an idea where you could spend the night.  
He knew that it was impolite to stare at somebody but back then, he just couldn’t help himself. There was something about you that captivated him, not only because you were absolutely gorgeous but also because you seemed to be so different than most people he had met in the past.

And when Tifa asked him if he would mind showing you around and explain how things worked here in the slums of Sector 7, he had felt like the happiest person on earth. It was an easy way to get to know you better. You had been unsure at first; he noticed how you always hesitated before you replied something but with every minute that passed you got more comfortable around him.

After that, you had started to spend more and more time with each other. You could talk about anything and everything, discussing the most different topics and laughing at stupid jokes. You noticed how easy it was to hang out with Biggs and constantly needed to remind yourself that you shouldn’t develop feelings for him, even though he seemed to be the perfect guy. He was polite and funny, and he looked great too but you couldn’t risk falling in love with someone who was involved with Avalanche. Still, it was an awesome friendship and you enjoyed every minute.

As the weeks and months went by and you got closer to each other, Biggs finally realized that he wanted to be more than just your friend. He had fallen in love with you.

When he finally gathered the courage to confess his feelings to you, you did something he never expected you to do – you rejected him. He was sure that he would never forget the almost frightened expression on your face when you told him that you couldn’t be with him.

“You’re too good for me,” you had said, avoiding his gaze as you nervously played with your fingers. Biggs didn’t ask you what you meant; instead he had turned around and stormed off because he didn’t want you to see how much your rejection actually hurt him.

He still felt almost humiliated, even after a few weeks had passed. Over the past days, he had avoided you like the plague, spending even more time at Tifa’s bar than he did before, simply because he knew that you rarely came her.

With a quiet sigh, Biggs rubbed his face. No matter how hard he tried to convince him that it didn’t matter, he felt terrible. And he missed you like crazy. Sometimes, he wished that there was a switch to turn his feelings off because he couldn’t stop thinking about you, despite the fact that you clearly didn’t want to be romantically involved with him.

Biggs shook his head as if he could silence this annoying little voice in the back of his mind that way. But the voice kept on whispering, making him think about your words once again.

“You’re too good for me,” he repeated and huffed. “What does that even mean? I’m not a saint.”

“Is something bothering you?” Tifa’s concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was standing behind the bar, preparing a drink for another customer. “Sorry,” she said and smiled as she noticed the slightly confused expression in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just… you look upset. And you’ve been spending quite some time alone here.”

He stared down at his empty glass. “I didn’t think anyone would notice that.”

Tifa looked at him and stayed silent for a minute. Then she softly asked: “Is it about (Y/N)?”

“… yeah.” He didn’t bother himself with asking how she knew that. Tifa wasn’t dumb, she probably noticed that the two of you had stopped hanging out with each other long before.

“Hey,” Tifa said, giving him a sympathetic look. “How about another drink and then you tell me what happened?”

*

 _Shinra._ It was like that damn company haunted him.

Biggs should have known that there was more behind your rejection than the simple fact that you didn’t want to be with him but he never expected that it had to do with the fact that you were an ex-employee of the enemy. It made perfect sense though, given the fact that you thought that you weren’t good enough for someone like him. Maybe you had even be afraid that he would leave you once he discovered that you had worked for Shinra.

But that was utter bullshit. It didn’t change what he thought about you. He _knew_ that you weren’t one of those brainwashed idiots who believed that Shinra was one of the best things that could’ve happened to mankind. You had turned your back on them, you had given up your comfortable life when you quit your job and decided to move to the slums. All of this showed that you weren’t a bad person.

And all of this didn’t change his feelings for you either. Your past with Shinra didn’t matter, at least not to him, and he felt the strong urge to rush to your apartment and reassure you that he wasn’t perfect too and that mistakes only helped a person to grow and make better decisions in the future.

No, you weren’t flawless. But to him, you were still perfect.


	10. love languages (Cloud; Reno; Leslie)

**Original request:** hey! still loving all the content on your blog! do you think you could do love languages head canons for cloud, reno, and leslie? if you don’t know love languages are just the way you like to show love and the way you want to receive it

**love language HCs**

**Cloud Strife**

  * Basically, Cloud just likes to spend time with you alone, without having tons of other people around, because it’s a great opportunity to discuss important stuff or just chat about things that are going on in your lives. Since he’s pretty busy with Avalanche and missions, he really appreciates every minute he can spend with you.
  * He loves quality time with you; hours in which he doesn’t need to focus on something else except you. Whenever you start to ramble about something that’s on your mind in moments like this you have his undivided attention – which is something he expects from you too. It just makes him feel validated and relevant when you listen to him without doing other stuff, maybe focusing on your phone or something like that.
  * Also, he’s not really a person who says “I love you” quite often. Cloud much prefers to express his feelings via actions, even though he isn’t overly affectionate the majority of the time. To him, a kiss or even just squeezing his hand when he’s feeling uncomfortable says much more than those famous thee words. That doesn’t mean that he’d never say them to you – it’s just that he prefers actions to prove his feelings to you.
  * He really loves that you don’t need many words to communicate with each other (though he also likes having conversations with you). Sometimes, a short glance is enough to understand what the other is thinking, and just the fact that you know each other well enough to make this work never fails to make him loved and appreciated.



**Reno**

  * Reno never misses an opportunity to surprise you with small gifts, mostly because he loves to see how your eyes light up when he gives you something but also because he wants to prove how important you are to him. This doesn’t mean that he’s trying to buy or love though; he just likes to make you happy in every way possible. Sometimes he brings you materia he found during a mission if you’re interested in stuff like that because it’s a nice way to show you that you’re on his mind, even when he can’t be with you right now.
  * In general, it’s not about the tangible value (also not when it’s about your gifts for him) but more about the thoughts that went into the presents. You often gift each other stuff the other person has wanted for quite some time now. It just shows that you listen to each other and notice the other person’s wishes without having to ask two or three times.
  * Another thing that Reno does quite frequently is complimenting you. It’s often about small details, perhaps a new shirt you’re wearing or when you styled your hair differently than you do usually. He never fails to make you smile with his comments, even when you had a bad day and don’t feel great at all. To Reno, it’s the best way to prove his respect and appreciation to you, especially if you’re not particularly self-confident.
  * He usually doesn’t restrict himself to compliment your appearance only though. He also reassures you that he’s proud of you and your achievements in general, even if it’s just about small things like finishing some paper work or an essay.



**Leslie Kyle**

  * Leslie is someone who wants you to know that you can count on him, no matter what happens. If you need his help with something he won’t hesitate to do anything in his power to support you. Most of the time, you don’t even need to ask for help because he already figured out that you might need him.
  * He reassures you that he’s there for you at any time, even in the middle of the night. To him, it’s really not a big deal; it’s just how he likes to show you that you’re important to him. He would never leave you high and dry if you need him, and it doesn’t matter if it’s about something really important or if you just don’t want to be alone and need him around.
  * By implication, this means that Leslie is incredibly happy if he has a partner who’s supportive and considerate. He’s not really that kind of guy who likes to _ask_ for help but an occasional “If you need something I’m here for you” is enough to make him realize what he means to you and that he can always count on you. In his opinion, it’s an important part of a relationship to support each other, especially when things get a bit crazy and chaotic.
  * That being said, he’s also there for you if you need someone to talk. He’s not particularly great at giving advice but he doesn’t mind to listen to your rambling about stuff that upset you or something like that. It’s a different kind of support, but important nevertheless, and he wants you to know that you can talk to him about anything, no matter how complicated or maybe even meaningless your problem or topic might be.




	11. Please stay safe (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Origina** **l** **request:** Can I ask for Cloud’s crush tending to his wounds, while scolding him for being irresponsible and saying they couldn’t handle it if something happened to him? And they both get flustered at the close contact? Thank you! ****

**Please stay safe – Cloud Strife x reader **

Right from the moment when Tifa rushed into your small apartment and asked you for medical help you knew that something bad was going on. Though it wasn't unusual for Avalanche to seek your adivce when it came to medical treatment but the expression of utter helplessness on Tifa's face had been enough to make you understand that it wasn't just about a gun wound or a concussion this time.

You knew that her, Barret and Cloud had tried to sabotage Shinra once again by destroying yet another Mako Reactor; you had heard the rumors about their encounter with Heidegger and his trusty Airbuster but when there were no news of their deaths you had assumed that they were all fine. Which apparently wasn't true.

As you followed Tifa to Avalanche's secret base in the basement of Seventh Heaven, clutching your first aid kit and your bag in your hands, you couldn't stop worrying. Was it Barret who got injured or did Cloud get hurt again while he tried to protect everyone else? It wouldn't be the first time that he risked is own life to make sure that the others made it out alive, no matter how often Tifa or even Barret told him that he needed to stop making decisions like this. It was also one of the main reasons why you went almost crazy every time Cloud was assigned to a mission – deep down, you were afraid that one day he might not make it home again. And you weren't sure if you really could bear losing him.

When you arrived at the basement of Tifa's bar the first thing you noticed was the unusual silence. Of course they couldn't whoop it up down here but normally, there was always someone who discussed the recent mission or just chattered about Avalanche's achievements over the past few months. But today, there was only silence to greet you.

You spotted Cloud at the back of the room, sitting on the floor next to Barret, and it almost felt like all air was pressed out of your lungs as you noticed his injuries. He was clutching his right shoulder, and there was a huge laceration on his forehead. His hair and his clothes were bloodstained and dirty.

Shakily, you exhaled, then you straightened yourself and walked over to him. “Hey,” you greeted both Barret and Cloud and while the first managed to crack a smile, Cloud didn't even look at you. He was staring down at the floor, almost as if he tried to avoid your gaze – something he did quite often when you were around – but right now, you didn't have the time to wonder why he acted like this.

“Okay,” you said, trying to stop your voice from shaking. You needed to be strong right now. “What happened?”

“I'm not sure,” Tifa replied when Cloud didn't answer. “Things got a bit hectic when we tried to get out of there.”

You nodded. In the end, it didn't matter anyways; the only thing that was important right now was to take care of Cloud's injuries. You knelt down in front of him. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine.”

“You always have to play tough, huh?” you mumbled before you focused on getting your equipment together. Cloud didn't flinch as you started to carefully clean the laceration on his forehead with an antiseptic. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked, a few stitches should be enough to take care of it but you still couldn't stop worrying.

For a brief moment, you let your hand rest on his cheek. “You need to be more careful,” you said quietly. “Or you'll get yourself killed one day.”

“I was just trying to-”

“You always try to save everyone, Cloud,” you interrupted him and frowned. “And that's awesome but you really need to stop risking your own life every time. What's Avalanche supposed to do without you? I know you mean it well but honestly, your solo actions are just irresponsible most of the time.”

There was a long silence afterwards. While you took care of the laceration, neither of you spoke, even Barret and Tifa didn't say anything. You knew that you possibly had overstepped the mark with your words but you didn't regret it. You were tired of worrying about Cloud's safety – especially since he never seemed to think about it himself.

You shook your head and tried to focus on his injuries. As you examined his shoulder, he hissed in pain. “I think it's dislocated.”

“It is,” you agreed, secretly relieved that it wasn't something worse. Dislocations weren't pleasant but at least he hadn't broken a bone again. You could still remember that one time where he managed to break his ankle – it had been almost impossible to get him to rest. “I need to set your arm,” you added. “It's going to hurt but it's necessary.”

Cloud huffed. “Do what you have to do.”

“You know,” you said as you got into position. “You could be a bit more thankful. It's not the first time I'm patching you up and believe me, it's something I can well do without.”

“You don't have to take care of me if it's too much to ask.” His voice was harsh but as you turned your head to look at him you could see the insecurity in his eyes. He still didn't understand why you were so upset.

With a quiet sigh, you gently put a hand on his arm. “It's not about that. I... I just can't sit here and wait for your safe return every time you go on a mission. It drives me crazy to worry about you and I really wish you'd be more careful but no, instead you risk your life every time.” You hadn't meant to sound so distressed but you just couldn't help it. “I'm tired of worrying, Cloud. I'm not asking you to stop going on missions or something, I just... I just couldn't bear if something happened to you. I can't handle the thought of you not coming back home one day.”

Again, silence. Your hand was still resting on his arm, you could feel the warmth of his skin against your palm, and when he slowly raised his hand to place it over yours, you felt your cheeks heating up.

“Listen, (Y/N),” he mumbled, his voice a lot softer than before. Even in the faint light you could see that his cheeks had turned a pale rose color. “I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep but... thank you for being honest.”

The sincere look in his eyes was enough to make your heart skip a beat. He had never looked at you like that, and for a few seconds you had the resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. Instead, your lips curled into a smile. “Anytime.”


	12. turk!reader (Tseng; Rufus; Reno)

**Original request:** Can I request tseng,rufus and reno x turk! reader headcanons?

  
**Having a turk!s/o**

**Tseng**

  * I feel like Tseng would be someone who likes to keep his work and his private life separated, so it's likely that he's trying to suppress his feelings for you in the beginning. It makes things a lot more complicated to fall in love with a co-worker, especially since he's basically your boss. There's also the small possibility that you only try to get close to him because you want to take advantage of him in some way which makes him even more restrained at first.

  * However, once you actually get closer to each other Tseng notices pretty quickly that you don't try to use him to get better missions or maybe even a promotion. Your feelings are genuine, so he definitely starts to open up to you more and gets more comfortable around you. He also doesn't want to keep your relationship a secret, mostly because he feels like it would be unfair and mean but also because he doesn't want to destroy the team's dynamics with dishonesty. It's important that they can rely on him and each other.

  * Since he's in charge for the whole team, their missions and training, he doesn't have a lot of free time. He still tries to spend as much time with you as possible, so you sometimes just sit around in his office while he does some paperwork. It's nice to have you around in moments like this, even when you try to distract him quite often.

  * He knows that there are some people out there who think that his relationship with you clouds his judgment when it comes to you but Tseng isn't a person who has a bias towards someone, just because he's romantically involved with them. It's not always easy, especially when it comes to more risky missions, but he doesn't treat you differently than the others when it's about work.  
  





**Rufus Shinra**

  * Rufus doesn't spend a whole lot of time with the majority of the Turks (basically only when he has to brief them for a mission or needs some information from them), so it probably takes him a while to notice you. Besides, he isn't a person who falls in love at first sight and even when he actually starts to develop feelings for you, he tries to keep his distance at first because he's unsure if it's really a good idea to get involved with people who work for him.

  * If the others give you a hard time because you're in a relationship with him, there's no way Rufus is going to tolerate that. He knows that you're able to stand up for yourself but he still wants to make very clear that your relationship is none of their business. They don't need to put their bibs in your private life – what you do in your free time and with whom you hang out isn't their affair and they should really shut up about it if they don't want to get into serious trouble with Rufus.

  * Since you're both pretty busy with your duties you don't get to spend a whole lot of time with each other. However, Rufus gives you a day off every so often, mostly when he doesn't have a lot of appointments, to hang out with you. Sometimes he organizes a somewhat fancy date night but there are also days where he just wants to lounge around at home where you spend hours and hours with conversations about various topics.

  * When you return from a mission, Rufus is usually one of the first persons to check on you, maybe with a text message or a quick phone call. It's rare that he visits you right away but if you come back injured he doesn't hesitate to show up in person to make sure that you get the best medical treatment that's available.  
  





**Reno**

  * Reno can be a real tease, no matter if you're in a relationship or not. Despite the fact that you're both supposed to act professional when you're at work he often comes up with the most ridiculous pet names for you, especially when you're surrounded by colleagues. He doesn't mean any harm; he just thinks that it's adorable how you always get flustered and try to stop him from doing it again but as long as you don't feel uncomfortable with the whole situation, Reno doesn't even think about changing this habit.

  * To him, it's not really a big deal that he fell in love with a fellow Turk. Work is literally the only opportunity for him to find a partner since he doesn't have a lot of free time and therefore doesn't go out much, even though he really likes to party. He gets why others think that it's unprofessional to be in a relationship with a co-worker but as long as it doesn't affect his work he personally doesn't see a problem with it.

  * He knows exactly that you don't need him to protect you and he mostly works with Rude anyways but sometimes, Reno tries to convince Tseng to let him go on missions with you, especially when they're more risky. He just wants to keep an eye on you because he couldn't handle if something happened to you but he also understands that he can't be around you 24/7.

  * If you end up on a mission together you usually have a lot of fun, even when things get serious. You're a great team, not only because you're in a relationship but also because you have been colleagues for quite some time and therefore are able to estimate each other's abilities correctly. However, Reno often compliments you on your fighting style but he also teases you when something doesn't work out the way you wanted it to.





	13. doting!s/o (Cloud; Reno)

**Original request:** Hi there! Can I get a couple of headcanons for cloud & reno with a s/o who is always doting on them? Like they make them lunches for work, are always tucking their hair behind their ears, and sneak hugs & kisses here and there. I think that kinda stuff is super cute. Thanks.

**having an s/o who's always doting on them**

**Cloud Strife**

  * Cloud isn’t really used to someone taking care of him, so he’s a bit confused about the whole situation at first. It’s not what he expected when he got into a relationship with you but he has to admit that it feels nice to have someone who bothers about him. To others, it might seem like you’re mothering him but Cloud knows that it’s your way of showing how much he means to you.

  * Since he often acts tough and unapproachable (especially when people he doesn’t know are around) it surprises you that he always gets flustered when you throw your arms around him to kiss him or when you tug his hair behind his ears. He often turns away because he doesn’t want you to see him blush but honestly, little gestures like that make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He isn’t overly affectionate most of the time and rarely goes for hugs and kisses himself, so it’s great that you don’t hesitate to show affection. 

  * He tries his best to be safe when he’s on a mission but if he comes back injured, you refuse to leave his side until he feels better. You do everything in your power to help him with his recovery and even insist on taking care of his wounds yourself because you promised him to be by his side, no matter what happens. 

  * Cloud really appreciates the fact that you always have something to eat prepared when he comes back home. He still remembers times where he went to bed hungry because he was too lazy to cook something after a long day, so he definitely treasures your effort. It’s just another thing that makes him feel like you really care about him, even if he isn’t the perfect boyfriend sometimes. 

  * He doesn’t mind if the others (particularly Barret) tease him about the whole situation. It’s not like he always has a quick-witted answer ready; he just doesn’t care much about their opinion when it comes to his relationship. You’re caring and kind and being with you is pretty much the best thing that could’ve happened to him. 




**Reno**

  * To be honest, Reno found it quite strange at first and sometimes, it’s just a bit too much for him. It’s not that he gets angry or annoyed because he knows that you do it because you love him but he definitely needs time for himself occasionally and therefore might even avoid you for an hour or two. 

  * One thing he particularly loves is when you play with his hair, especially when you’re lounging around together. It never fails to calm him down, even after a long and stressful day, so he really doesn’t mind that habit of yours. Overall, he’s pretty chill about your doting when you’re at home. He just doesn’t want to his colleagues and friends to think that he’s a lovesick fool who needs someone to mother him.

  * The fact that you pack him lunch for work every day makes him both happy and embarrassed. It’s incredibly sweet and considerate that you want to make sure that he gets a nice lunch and he really appreciates your efforts but on the other hand, it sometimes makes him feel like a five-year-old who can’t take care of himself. However, he would never ask you to stop preparing meals for him, mostly because he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings but also because he actually really enjoys the food you prepare for him.

  * Reno doesn’t mind the fact that you sneak kisses and hugs every so often. In fact, that’s something he often does himself, so it kinda becomes a challenge between the two of you who actually manages to sneak more surprise kisses. He also often finds himself acting like he didn’t notice that you’re about to hug or kiss him, just to see how your face lights up when you think that you really caught him off-guard.

  * In general, Reno doesn’t mind that you’re doting on him, especially when you’ve been together for quite some time already. He gets more and more comfortable with it as the time progresses and even makes jokes about the others being jealous when they start to tease him about the whole situation.





	14. Flowers for mommy (domestic!Sephiroth x reader)

**Original request:** Heya! How about a drabble with Sephiroth taking care of his two/three year old daughter when reader is ill? How will he spend the day with her? Playing games, going outside? I'm a sucker for domestic Sephiroth! T_T ♥ Thanks so much! 

  
**Flowers for mommy** –  **domestic!** **Sephiroth x reader**

“Where’s mommy?”

S ephiroth raised his eyes from the book in his lap and a soft smile tugged at his lips as he met the glance of his daughter,.  Her green eyes were filled with impatience and a bit of confusion as she had just woken up from her nap, her mother nowhere to be found. “ Da d da,” she said, her tone more urgent this time. “Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy’s asleep,” he told her, already reaching out for her to pick her up. Usually, she loved to be held by him but today, she stumbled a few steps backwards and pouted. “Why?”

With a quiet sigh, Sephiroth put his book away. By the look of it, she wasn’t satisfied with just the company of her father; she wanted her mother too but right now, that wasn’t an option. It had been hard enough to convince you to get some sleep, even after you almost fell asleep while preparing something for lunch, and Sephiroth didn’t want anyone to disturb you now. You needed to rest, especially since you had barely slept the night before, kept awake by fits of coughing and a terrible headache. 

“She’s not feeling well, birdie,” he finally explained, shaking his head to get rid of the worry that welled up in his chest. There was nothing to worry about, you just managed to catch a cold and in a few days, everything would be fine again. “We need to let her rest for a bit.”

His daughter remained silent for a few moments; then she looked at her father again and nodded as if she  completely understood the reason why her mother was asleep mid-afternoon .  Sephiroth’s smile grew a bit wider. She had turned three about seven weeks ago and often acted like she knew exactly what was going on but to him, she would always be the little girl who got scared of her own shadow when she tried to sneak around the house to steal some  chocolate out of the kitchen. 

Sephiroth reached out for her again and this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck almost immediately. She giggled as he nuzzled her hair, the same color as her mother’s. “I guess it’s just you and me for today,” Sephiroth said and nudged her nose with his finger. “So… What do you want to do?”

  
  


H alf an hour later, Sephiroth found himself in the garden, running after his daughter who had decided that it was a great idea to  try to  catch a butterfly. “To make mommy feel better,” she had explained in a dead serious tone when he asked her why she wanted to capture a butterfly. She had a strange obsession with butterflies anyways, always pestering her parents  to go outside and watch them with her  while she babbled about their  beauty and their  colorful wings. 

Quietly, he watched her stretching her arms in an attempt to catch a butterfly right out of the air  and when it escaped her with ease, she  glanced up at the animal, her small arms akimbo, as if  the butterfly had  just  offended her in the worst way possible.  Pouting, she turned around to face her father. “Help,”  she said and as she remembered her good manners, she added: “Please.”

O nce again, Sephiroth couldn’t help but smile at her. She was too young to understand that butterflies didn’t belong in terrariums,  that some of them even were endangered but that was a topic for another day.  “I don’t think I’d be able to catch one of them either, birdie,” he told her and shrugged. “But maybe we can pick some flowers for mommy instead?”

“The pink ones,” his daughter demanded and pointed at a flower bed you had set up a few months ago. Sephiroth had no idea what kind of flowers they were and neither did you but you had planted them nevertheless because “they look pretty” and were “a nice addition to the garden”.

Well, they most certainly  were but not even you could’ve anticipated their awful  sweet  smell.  It almost smelled like someone spilled an entire bottle of vanilla extract, mixed in with  the smell of gummy bears,  and just the mere thought of having these flowers in the bedroom made Sephiroth uncomfortable.  But he also knew that it was almost pointless to try to talk his daughter out of this – she  _loved_ those flowers – and even their smell. 

“Okay,” he said in an almost resigned tone. “Let’s go.”

  
  


W hen you opened your eyes, you almost felt like a human being again. The headache was almost gone but your nose was still stuffy and your throat felt sore from coughing so much.  You reached out for your alarm clock to check the time. Half past 5 in the afternoon, almost time for preparing diner for your daughter.  For a moment, you wondered what she had been up to today, spending the whole afternoon with her father who basically couldn’t deny her anything.  Maybe they had spent the majority of the time with ravaging the chocolate drawer in the kitchen and watching your daughter’s favorite movie three times in a row;  at least that’s what they did the last time you weren’t around. 

You snapped out of your thoughts when the bedroom door opened with a quiet creak, revealing Sephiroth and your daughter. She jumped into the bed right next to you, throwing her arms around you. You still were exhausted but you managed to crack a smile nevertheless, even as you spotted the vase with a bunch of pink flowers in Sephiroth’s hands. “Are these…” You didn’t finish your sentence. 

Sephiroth nodded. “The stinky ones.”

“We’re going to need an air freshener if we’re going to keep them in here,” you said and grimaced at him. He sighed. “I know. But you know she loves these flowers.”

“Probably because they smell like sweets,” you guessed, cradling your daughter as she snuggled up to you with a quiet giggle. Sephiroth put the vase on top of your dresser before making his way towards you as well, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and brushing a strand of hair from your forehead. “Feeling better?”

You  reached out for his hand, interlacing your fingers with his . “Much better.  Thank you.”

S ephiroth smiled. He let his eyes wander, taking in the sight of you and your daughter as you kissed the top of her head. Life might’ve been rough for both of you in the past but in moments like this, he felt at ease completely.


	15. Sleep is for the weak (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Hiya! If its alright could you make a Cloud Strife x reader Drabble? Like reader has been pushing themselves more than normal and it starts to show so cloud is like "oh hell naw, bed now"?

  
**Sleep is for the weak – Cloud Strife x reader**

“You work too hard, (Y/N).” Cloud’s voice was full of concern as he watched you from the doorway. You sat at the kitchen table, your hands buried in your hair while you tried to focus on the books in front of you. “I know,” you replied absent-mindedly. “But I need to finish this paper as soon as possible if I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Cloud crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew that you were an ambitious person and that you always tried to do your best but this time, you clearly put too much work into your assignment. You stayed up late every day and got up long before sunrise. Even Cloud who was an early riser had been still asleep when you got back to your work in the morning.

“It won’t help if you pass out because you’re exhausted,” he said and sat down next to you. The pile of books on the table was intimidating, even more so since he knew that you probably read all of them today. “I know that you work hard for your success, love,“ he continued softly and reached out to place his hand on your arm. “But this time, it’s too much. You need to rest; you slept maybe four hours last night.”

You removed his hand from your arm, intertwining your fingers with his for a brief moment. Then, you brought your attention back to the book in front of you. “Sleep is for the weak, baby,” you mumbled, even though you had to admit that he was right. You were so tired that you could barely keep your eyes open, and you struggled to keep your mind on your assignment but you needed to finish this damn paper before you could allow yourself to relax. Some nights, you even dreamed about it, sometimes failing completely, sometimes achieving great success. It was burdening and exhausting and you wished you were finally done but as long as you weren’t satisfied with your work you weren’t going to stop.

Cloud remained silent for a few moments, watching you as you highlighted several phrases from your book  and took som e notes  afterwards . Then, you tried to suppress a yawn, knowing very well that Cloud would use every opportunity to convince you to go to bed. “I’m not tired,” you said quickly. A blatant lie but you knew that you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until you had reached your target for the day. 

An almost unnoticeable smile flashed across Cloud’s face but the expression in his eyes was serious. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said and shrugged before reaching out for another book. Before you could open it, Cloud had already taken it from your hands and held it over his head, out of your reach. “Oh hell, no, (Y/N),” he said and gave you a stern look. “You’re going to bed now.”

“Excuse me?” It was the first time that he actually insisted that you got some rest. Usually, he’d let you do your thing, trusting you that you knew what was good for you but this time, it seemed like he was hell-bent to make sure that you didn’t overwork yourself even more.

“I swear to god, (Y/N), if you don’t want me to throw you over my shoulder you should get up now and go to bed,” he threatened but the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips took the edge of his words. You laughed, soon interrupted by another heartbreaking yawn. “Okay, okay,” you sighed. “Maybe I should really get some sleep now.”

F ifteen minutes later you were already sound asleep. You had already been drifting off as soon as your head had touched your pillow, a dead sure sign that your body desperately needed some rest. 

Cloud lied down next to you, carefully wrapping the blanket around both of you before taking you in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “Sleep is for the weak, huh?” he mumbled and smiled. “Sleep well, love.”


	16. Helpless (Tifa Lockhart x reader)

**Original request:** Can I request a drabble Tifa x reader how Tifa has feelings for the reader but doesn't know how to confess them to the reader but she really wants to tell the reader and also Tifa getting Jealous when girls flirt with the reader?

**Helpless – Tifa x crush!reader**

Tifa wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to fall in love and live the life you wished for. But all of that didn’t mean that it was easy for her to see you with someone else. The hours she spent behind the bar were both the best and the worst of the day – the best because she got to see you and  most of the time even talk to you about your day. The worst because she had to watch while someone else flirted with you. 

She had never told you about her feelings for you. At first, it had been nothing more than a crush, the urge to get to know you better but as the time went by, Tifa discovered that she was head over heels in love with you.  It was exciting and scary at the same time, especially since she never thought that she would find someone she wanted to be with, but despite everything she had gone through in the past, she still didn’t have the courage to confess her love to you. 

W ith a quiet sigh, she turned around and grabbed another clean glass from the counter to put it away.  It didn’t make her feel better to wonder what would’ve happened if she actually had been brave enough to flirt with you or maybe even ask you out. In fact, it only made her feel worse. 

S he could still hear your voice; every word you said to that other girl seemed to  echo in Tifa’s ear, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.  She heard you laugh, and just the thought that it wasn’t her who made you laugh was enough to make her heart ache. 

D amn it. Tifa had never been a coward; still she couldn’t imagine confessing her feelings to you. It would be the easiest way to find out if she meant something to you but instead, she spent her days wallowing in self-pity and watching other girls hitting on you.  It wore her out, yet she couldn’t bring herself to do something about it. 

You laughed again, and when she turned around she saw that you had your arm around the girl’s shoulders. A hot wave of jealousy washed over Tifa as she watched you leaning in to whisper something into the blonde’s ear.  She hated to see you this close to a woman who wasn’t her, even though she had never considered herself as the overly jealous type. Then again, she hadn’t been so in love before. 

S he continued to watch you from the corner of her eye as she continued to polish the glassed until they shined. Thankfully, there weren’t a whole lot of people at Seventh Heaven tonight, so she could focus entirely on you, even though i t made her furious and sad at the same time to see you with another girl. 

M aybe she should finally get her act together and tell you how much you meant to her. She  _really_ wanted you to know but at the same time, she was incredibly unsure about it. How did other people manage to find the right words when it came to a situation like this? How did they know what to do or to say?  To her, it seemed to be almost impossible to form a proper sentence in that special moment, even though she rarely found herself being at loss for words. 

The next second, someone clearing their throat snapped her out of her musing. Absent-mindedly, Tifa looked up, still trying to gather her thoughts when she  met your gaze. For a brief moment, she felt like her heart had stopped beating. “C-can I get you something?”

Your lips curled into that magnetic smile she adored so much, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Two Cosmo Canyons, please,” you ordered.

Two. One for you, one for the  blonde girl. Tifa’s smile faded, and she quickly turned around to make sure that you didn’t notice it. While she prepared the drinks she asked: “How’s your date going?” Everyone who knew her better would’ve  realized how fake  her sudden cheerfulness was  but you just laughed. “Oh well… it’s not exactly a date.”

“I see.”

This time, you noticed the harsh tone in her voice. “Tifa. Everything okay?”

She shrugged and kept silent as she put a few ice cubes into two glasses and poured the drinks over it. “Yeah. Don’t worry,” she sounded bitter, even though were well aware that she tried her best to suppress it. It was unusual for Tifa to be this short with you, typically she loved to have a little chat with you while she prepared your drink but today it almost seemed like she was upset about something you did. But today wasn’t any different from yesterday or the day before, except…

The next second, it hit you like a brick. She was jealous. Every time you got into a conversation with another girl, Tifa reacted like that. She got  close-lipped, sometimes snippy and often  stared at your dating partner with a withering expression in her eyes whenever she thought you didn’t notice it.  Up to this point, it hadn’t made any sense, except maybe the fact that she didn’t like the girls who flirted with you but today you finally realized that she hated to see you with someone else.

“Tifa…”  
The way you said her name almost made her forget how much she hated herself for not being honest with you right from the start. With a quiet sigh, she raised her head to look at you. “Yeah?”

“I think we need to talk… like, in private. When the bar’s closed,” you replied. An insecure smile tugged at the corner of your lips. “I’ll wait for you. Okay?”

F or a brief moment, Tifa didn’t say anything. She was  pretty sure that you were going to end the superficial friendship you had formed over the past few months and had already opened her mouth to tell you that she wanted to go straight home after her shift when she realized  the softness in your gaze. She gulped. “Okay.”

“Awesome.” Once again, you beamed at her before you took one of the drinks and headed to a table in the corner – as far away from the other girl as possible. Tifa giggled. The bar wouldn’t close before midnight, sometimes even 1 a.m, and she already knew that the next three hours would be the longest in her life. But hopefully it was worth it. 


	17. You owe me something (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Hello! I was wondering if you could do a drabble of an a Cloud x reader where the reader has a either an art show or something along those lines and Cloud misses it and has to make up for it?

  
**You owe me something** **–** **Cloud x reader (modern!AU)**

You were nervous. Not the kind of nervous where you got sweaty hands and forgot what you wanted to say but rather _that_ kind of nervous where you felt like you were going to throw up if you made the mistake to open your mouth for longer than maybe two or three seconds. Your heart was pounding like mad and you felt slightly dizzy as you adjusted your clothes in front of the mirror again.

It was your first art show ever, the first time to show your paintings to people other than your friends and your family, and you already prayed that they would enjoy your work or maybe even spread the word about it. You had always dreams about becoming a famous artists and to host your own art shows but right now, you just wanted to rush home und curl up under your favorite fluffy blanket to hide from everyone and everything.

But instead, you had to to put on a smile and deliver an opening speech in about ten minutes. Much to your relief, you had already prepared some notes yesterday; otherwise you would’ve been completely lost today.

You held back a sigh as you looked at yourself in the mirror again. If only Cloud was here… your long-time boyfriend never failed to calm you down, no matter how hard you were freaking out but today of all days he couldn’t come around to reassure you about your plans, even though he originally had promised to be by your side when you held your first art show.

You knew that it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t be here right now; he was stuck at work but you couldn’t help but wish that he magically appeared in front of you. He was your calm anchor, your best friend and you really wanted to share this special moment with him. But of course things hadn’t worked out the way you had wanted to.

“(Y/N)?” Your assistent peeked through the door, snapping you out of your racing thoughts. You turned around and tried to put on a smile. It wasn’t her fault that you were freaking out right now. “Yes?”

“It’s time for your speech. The visitors are waiting for you.”

“Okay,” you said and took a deep breath since you started to feel slightly nauseous again. Two more deep breaths, then you headed towards the door. “Let’s do this.”

  
  


When you returned home this evening, you were exhausted but incredibly relieved. After the initial nervousness had subsided it had actually been a lot of fun to spend time with people who were genuinely interested in art. The vernissage itself had been a thorough success too, the guests had applauded you for your work and some of them had even asked you if they could buy one of your art pieces. You had spent  the day in a rage of enthusiasm and happiness but now that the event was over you finally felt like you could breathe easily again. 

“Holy moly,” you mumbled to yourself as you kicked of your shoes and headed into the living room where Cloud was already waiting for you. He looked tired and a bit upset but when he spotted you his lips curled into a soft smile. “Hey baby.”

“Hey,” you sighed, already making your way to the couch to sit down. Your eyes fluttered closed as you allowed your tense muscles to relax after a long day.

Cloud plopped down next to you. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” you said and slowly turned your head to look at him. “And amazing at the same time. I never thought that there would be so many people who enjoyed my art!” A brief expression of disappointment flashed over your face. “I wish you would’ve been able to be there with me.”

You could see a hint of guilt in his blue eyes as he locked his gaze with yours. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever,” you replied quietly and stopped him with a wave of your hand. “It’s not your fault and I’m not mad or something. It’s just… it was my first art show ever. It would’ve been nice to see a familiar face in the crowd, y’know.”

Cloud nodded. He knew how important the event had been to you and while he agreed that it wasn’t his fault that he missed it, he still felt guilty. He definitely needed to make up for it, especially since he had promised to be there with you. “I’ll make good for it, I promise,” he said and reached out for your hand to interlace his fingers with yours. “Maybe I could help you organize your next art show? I know you were hella busy with that over the past few weeks.”

You smiled, gently squeezing his hand. “Sounds great. But I actually have a better idea.”

“… okay. Go on, tell me.”

“Let me paint you.” From the corner of your eyes, you could see how his face dropped. If he had been drinking something right now, he would’ve spat it right out, you were sure. 

Since you met him a few years ago he had refused to let you paint him, even though you had tried everything to make him change his mind. He had been so stubborn about it that you have up eventually but now seemed to be the perfect time to bring the topic up again.

“Remember,” you said, a mischievous grin forming on your lips. “You owe me something, Strife.”

Cloud groaned. “I should’ve kept quiet.”

“Come on, don’t make a fuss,” you replied and poked him in the ribs. “I’m not going to disfeature you. I just want to practice painting portraits.”

Cloud groaned again and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But don’t even think about showing that damn painting to someone.”

“Well… we’ll see about that.” You giggled. “You’re way too handsome to not show around.”


	18. marriage HCs (Angeal; Zack; Reno)

**Original requests:** Can I request a angeal headcanon of being his wife if that makes sense / Hi can I request marriage headcanons with zack, thank you! /May I request marriage hc's for Reno please?

**Angeal Hewley**

  * Angeal is someone who never thought about getting married until he got into a relationship with you. He had dated a few people in the past but none of them made him feel like he wanted to spend his whole life with them. With you, however, things are a bit different. He couldn’t imagine living without you, so it’s only natural to make it official.
  * Being married to Angeal can be challenging sometimes. You sometimes don’t see each other in days because he got assigned to a mission and since he’s so proud of being a SOLDIER he would never decline any orders. That doesn’t mean that he likes to be away from you though. He’d love to spend more time with you but sometimes work just gets in the way.
  * You’re one of the most important people to him and there’s nothing Angeal wouldn’t do to protect you. If it could save you, he’d happily sacrifice his own life for you. The same applies to your children if you decide that you want any. That’s why his family is probably his greatest weakness but to be honest, Angeal couldn’t care less. He wouldn’t trade you for anything in this world. He also always carries a photo of you with him when he’s on a mission. It reminds him that he needs to get back to you, no matter what it takes.
  * Overall, the two of you probably have a rather conventional life, despite Angeal being a SOLDIER. He likes to be surrounded by nature, so you definitely need a house with a garden where he can potter around to take his mind off things. He tries to grow his own vegetables and fruits and is always hella proud when a new plant starts to sprout.
  * Angeal never forgets an important date, whether it’s your anniversary or your birthday, and he always makes sure to take the day off to spend some time with you. He’s also pretty thoughtful when it comes to gifts – if you mentioned something you’d like to have, be sure that he remembers it. He’s not a fan of meaningless presents, so he always puts a lot of thoughts into the things he gets for you.
  * He loves to spoil you. To him, it’s about the little things that remind you how much you mean to him. It’s not that he showers you with gifts or something like that but he likes to surprise you with breakfast in bed, a home-cooked meal or a bunch of your favorite flowers if he can get them somewhere.



**Zack Fair**

  * Zack is probably one of the best husbands out there. He adores you like nothing else and never misses an opportunity to tell you how much you mean to him. Because of that, it's only natural that he asks you to marry him at some point, and he's basically the happiest guy on earth when you say Yes.
  * Living with him is pretty uncomplicated in general. The only thing that can be a bit bothersome is the fact that Zack often leaves a mess everywhere. He's just not used to share his space with someone else and is often way too busy to put his stuff away but as soon as he notices how much it annoys you to pick up after him, he tries his best to change his habits.
  * He loves to have friends over, maybe for a movie night or something like that. He's not the type of person who likes to spend a lot of time alone, so better be prepared for that. That doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy an evening alone with you though. In fact, Zack loves to lounge around with you after a long day, maybe resting his head in your lap while he's listening to music or talking about the stuff that happened throughout the day.
  * You're also the only person who can convince him to take a break when he's completely stressed out and overworked. Zack is pretty ambitious, so he often works more than he should to achieve his goals, and he's quite good at hiding his exhaustion but you always notice when he needs to take a break, especially when you start to live together.
  * On special occasions, Zack always prepares a small surprise for you, maybe breakfast in bed or a date night where you visit all of your favorite places. He just loves to do stuff like that for you, especially since he loves to see how your eyes light up with joy every time.
  * You're the most important person in his life and he aspires to make you happy, so there's pretty much nothing he wouldn't do for you. If you're in danger, Zack will be there to save you, even if it means that he has to risk his own life. 



**Reno**

  * Reno isn‘t someone who thinks about getting married at first. To him, it‘s just not something that‘s important because he‘s absolutely sure that couples don‘t need a marriage certificate to be happy. So he’s definitely not the one who’s proposing, and it’s likely that he’s refusing to marry you at first because he feels like it would compromise his principles.
  * However, if you _really_ want to marry him Reno will agree eventually, mostly because he wants to make you happy. He also has to admit that being married has some advantages, and he often teases you that they’re the main reason you want to tie the knot with him.
  * He’s definitely one who brags about having the best spouse ever. Some of his friends get really annoyed by his constant raving about you but on the other hand, they have to admit that they have never seen him that happy before. Reno never misses an opportunity to show you off, simply because he’s so proud that an awesome person like you decided to marry _him_ and not someone else.
  * If someone dares to flirt with you while he’s around, Reno won’t hesitate to barge in. It’s not that he doesn’t trust you but he gets jealous pretty easily anyway and the fact that the other person deliberately ignores the ring on your finger annoys him like nothing else. He just doesn’t understand why someone would try to seduce someone who’s clearly in a relationship.
  * Reno tries his best to remember your anniversary and other important dates but sometimes he’s just so busy with work that he forgets them. He always has an extremely guilty conscience when it happens and he tries everything to make it up to you but he definitely understands that you’re upset and disappointed. However, he doesn’t like to make empty promises, so he never swears that he’s going to remember it next time.




	19. Stay alive (Biggs x reader; angst)

**Original request:** Hello! ~ Would you write a ficlet about Reader saving Biggs on the pillar and now she/he is injured? (And going unconcious / dying beside him?)

**Stay alive – Biggs x reader (angst)**

Biggs had never been delighted about the fact that you wanted to join Avalanche. He knew exactly how dangerous it could be, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to you just because he hadn’t been able to convince you to stay away from him and the infamous resistance group he was involved with. But you had insisted to help them, and after some time and a few missions together, Biggs had to admit that you did a heck of a job every time. You knew exactly what you were doing and you were able to protect yourself but all of that didn’t change anything about the fact that he was constantly worried about you and your safety. He just didn’t want to lose you, not only because you were a great addition to the team but mostly because he was head over heels in love with you.

He hadn’t told you yet but every time you smiled at him, his world got brighter immediately, and his heart skipped a beat whenever you touched him. Just a few days ago, you had pressed a soft kiss to his cheek to thank him for something he couldn’t remember – but he could still recall how your lips had felt on his skin. And he wanted more, he wanted to wrap his arms around your body and hold you close to him while you rested your head on his shoulder, an absent-minded smile on your lips as you relaxed against him.

But no. Now was not the time to get lost in thoughts like that. Now he needed to make sure that you got out of here while you still could.

“You’re not coming with us,” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if this simple gesture would be enough to convince you to listen to him just this once. “I’m not putting your life at risk.”

You rolled your eyes, probably for the fourth or fifth time since this conversation had started. “You know that I don’t take orders from you, right? It’s  _my_ decision and I’ve decided to do anything in my power to protect my home and my friends!  I can’t run away and hide until it’s over.”

Biggs pressed his lips together.  Your unfailing courage  and your determination to fight for those who couldn’t defend themselves had always impressed him but this time, he wished you would  put your own safety first.  He knew that it was selfish to send you away just because he didn’t want to lose you but he couldn’t help himself.  He just wanted you to be safe,  far away from Sector 7 and the imminent danger. 

B ut of course he was very well aware that you would never run away, not when there were people who needed your help, and even he couldn’t deny that, in comparison to Shinra, they were hopelessly outmanned. There was no way they could avert the approaching disaster, and yet  you were still hellbent to fight. 

“I know,” he finally said, his lips curled into a sad smile. “Just… just promise me to be careful.”

You returned his smile and reached out for his hand. When you interlaced your fingers with his for a brief moment, he felt your confidence devolve upon him. “Don’t worry,” you said softly. “I’ll be fine.”

*

Blood. There was blood everywhere;  on your clothes, on your gun, even on your face and in your mouth, and you had no idea where it came from. You didn’t know if you were injured or if it was someone else’s blood.  You didn’t have time to think about things like that either but still, you couldn’t stop wondering about it. 

Just an hour ago, hell had broken loose . To you, it already felt like an eternity . The screams of the injured were ringing in your ears, mixed together with the never ending sound of gunshots and  explosions,  and you wished you could just ignore them. Instead, you stood there,  examining the blood on your hands and wondering if  it had been the right decision to stay. 

M aybe you should’ve listened to Biggs. Right from the start, he had known that the battle field wasn’t the place for you but you, stubborn as a mule, had insisted to stay and help.  Granted, it had been a stupid decision but now, it really was too late to go back. You were already in too deep.  It was time to accept that you probably were going to die here. 

You flinched when another explosion snapped you out of your thoughts. Damn it, you had promised to protect your home, and you really needed to stop acting like a scared child if you  wanted to help the others. Right now, you were just as useless as an empty ammo clip. 

D etermined, you straightened yourself and tightened your grip at your gun.  It was time to pay Shinra back for everything they had done to you and countless other innocent people. 

T he next second, you were already racing up the stairs. Cloud, Tifa and the others surely needed some help up there. 

You turned around the corner, aiming and firing at a foot soldier before he could even raise his gun. Usually, you avoided murdering people but today, there was nothing else you could do. If you didn’t kill them, they would kill  _you_ without hesitation. 

Out of breath, you reached the platform at the end of the staircase where a group of four or five infantrymen was waiting for  an enemy . You leaped aside, successfully dodging the first shower of shots but before you could  rebound they had already opened the fire again and you rolled over, frantically trying to  avoid getting shot. 

T he next thing you knew was that the gunfire suddenly stopped and Biggs knelt down next to you. His eyes were full of concern as he examined your trembling body. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” You hated yourself for the fact that your voice was shaking but you couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard you wanted to pull yourself together. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down and getting over the fact that Biggs had just saved your life but all you could think of was that you’d be dead if it hadn’t been for him. “Thank you.”

His smile was barely noticeable but it was enough to send a shiver down your spine. “Anytime.”

You opened your mouth to say something, to tell him how sorry you were about the fact that you didn’t listen to him, but then, you saw the flash of a light grey uniform from the corner of your eye and before you could grab your gun, another soldier rushed around the corner, taking aim at Biggs.

“Biggs, watch out!” you screamed, finally getting a tight grip on your gun and firing two shots at the soldier.

Then, a nother  gunshot. It echoed in his head, and before Biggs had fully realized what was going on you had already thrown your full body weight against him to push him out of the way. The sharp pain right above your hip bone made you gasp for air but far more terrifying was the shell-shocked expression in Bigg’s eyes as he stared at you. 

The next moment, you stumbled  right  into his arms, barely able to hold yourself upright.  He slumped to the ground with you  before he wrapped his arms around you and  pulled you close to his bod y in a desperate attempt to shield you from  the pain .  “ (Y/N),” he mumbled, his voice  filled with disbelief and anguish . “ Why did you… you didn’t have to… I-”

A  faint smile flashed across your face. “ I did it because I love you, idiot,” you whispered. “And I couldn’t… I couldn’t let you die.”

When he felt something wet on his cheeks, he looked up, wondering if it had started to rain but a brief moment later, he realized that he was crying. He blinked but the tears were already streaming down his face, and he knew that there was no chance he could stop them.

There were tears in your eyes too but your bloodless lips were still curled into the captivating smile he had fallen in love with. “It’s okay,”  you said softly, slowly raising your hand to brush a strand of hair out of his face. “I’m fine.”

“(Y/N),” he pleaded. “Please don’t leave me. You promised to stay with me.”

“You… you know I always keep my promises.” Your voice was barely audible now but you still managed to sit up, so that you could rest your head on his shoulder. You could feel the warmth of his hands, even through the blood-soaked fabric of your shirt, and as you slowly closed your eyes he felt your tense muscles relaxing under his touch. 


	20. Unstoppable (Rufus Shinra x turk!reader)

**Original request: **I was wondering if I could please request a Drabble for Rufus Shinra where he finds himself interested in a strange turk reader who seems to have plenty of energy and is always smiling? thank you so much. 

  
**Unstoppable – Rufus Shinra x turk!reader**

Right from the first time he met you, Rufus knew that you were probably the strangest turk he had ever encountered. Usually, they were reserved, even dismissive sometimes, and didn’t care about much other than their job and their missions. They were proud and arrogant, at least the vast majority, and while Rufus wasn’t exactly an approachable person himself, he sometimes found himself loathing their overly confident behavior.

You, on the other hand, were the complete opposite. Every time he came across you, you were smiling brightly, just as if the best thing of your life had happened a few moments ago. He knew that some of your colleagues made fun of you because you were always in such a good mood and didn’t act like you were of greatest importance to the company but Rufus actually liked that you were different. It was a nice change from the usual routine to work with you, and he had even called a meeting with you from time to time, even though you usually got your orders from Tseng, not from Rufus. However, he looked forward to every meeting with you, especially since you never failed to brighten his day, no matter how stressed or annoyed he was.

Just seeing your smile as you walked into his office, closing the door behind you, was enough to make him feel better, and he couldn’t stop himself from returning your smile. “(Y/N),” he said, offering you the chair in front of his desk with a wave of his hand. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hey boss,” you greeted him in the same cheerful, almost comradely tone you always used when you spoke to him – another thing he found rather strange. Most of Shinra’s employees, no matter if they were turks, SOLDIERS or just simple office workers, wouldn’t dare to speak to him like that but you simply didn’t care about it. Strange, for sure, but amusing at the same time.

Rufus leaned back in his chair, silently examining you. You still smiled at him, softly, and even though you had just returned from a two week-training camp it almost seemed like you still had too much energy to sit still for a few minutes.

You were always like that, bursting with energy and strangely ambitious, but not in a selfish kind of way. No, instead you managed to motivate the others to always do their best as well, all without making them feel like they were lesser than you in any way.

“So,” Rufus finally said when he realized that he had been staring at you for a solid minute. An amused smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched you balancing on the front edge of the chair, almost as if you were ready to jump to your feet at any moment. “I suggest you take a few days off after the camp. Your next mission has already been assigned to Reno and Rude.”

“Oh.” Your face dropped but only a second later, you were smiling again. “Thank you, that’s very – considerate. But I really don’t need a break. I’m fighting fit, and I’d love to take on that mission.”

And after a brief moment of silence, you quickly added, “Sir.”

Rufus watched you, remaining quiet for a minute. Somehow, he had already suspected that you would insist on taking the mission whereas almost everyone else would’ve happily agreed to take a few days off. It still took him off-guard. You always managed to surprise him with your actions, no matter how often he was convinced that he finally figured out how your brain worked.

But on the other hand, he really didn’t want to complain about it. You were a breath of fresh air and he probably wouldn’t be as interested in you as he was if you were just like everyone else. He didn’t know exactly what it was but there was just something about you that had sparked his interest right from the start.

“Well,” he mumbled, his eyes never leaving your face as he spoke. “I guess I can’t force you to take a break. Am I right?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Not really. But thank you nevertheless, boss.”

With a slightly over-exaggerated sigh, he rolled his eyes. “Your mission starts tomorrow,” he told you. “Tseng will inform you about the details.”

“Thank you.”

He watched you rising from the chair and it was only when you reached for the doorknob that he called you back. “Oh, and (Y/N)?”

A look of expectancy on your face, you turned around to look at him. “Yes?”

“Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Sir?”

A faint smile flashed over his face. “That’s an order.”


	21. It's a date (Cid Highwind x reader)

**Original request:** From that cliché prompts list: Cid and 16? Thank you so much! (Prompt 16: I need a date for this wedding.)

**It‘s a date** **–** **Cid Highwind x reader**

“Damn it,” you mumbled to yourself when you pulled the ivory colored envelope out of your mailbox. You knew exactly what this was; one of your closest friends, Aerith, had been raving about the event for about one and a half years by now, and you couldn’t say that you were excited about it.

It was an invitation to a wedding, Aerith’s and Zack’s wedding to be precise, and while you were incredibly happy for both of them, you couldn’t really look forward to the wedding because you knew that you couldn’t show up alone if you didn’t want anyone to play matchmaker. Aerith, and after some unsuccessful attempts Tifa too, had tried to set you up countless times. She always said that it made her feel bad to be so happy with Zack while you still had to spend your days on your own most of the time. It didn’t matter how often you told her that being single really wasn’t a problem for you – Aerith simply wouldn’t listen.

And now this. You wanted to attend the wedding, that was beyond all question, but you had no idea who you could bring along without making it too obvious that it was just a make-shift solution. Of course you could ask Biggs or maybe even Cloud to accompany you but, in all honesty, Aerith would never believe that you were actually dating one of them.

You were chewing on your lower lip as you thought about the whole situation. The easiest solution would be to attend the wedding alone but you didn’t want Aerith to feel like she needed to find a date for you on her special day, so that wasn’t really an acceptable option.

Maybe you could ask Cid to be your date, even though you could already feel your face heat up just by thinking about it. You weren’t particularly close, hanging out with each other occasionally but oddly enough, you quite enjoyed his company and often found yourself wondering if you actually developed a crush on him or if you just missed him because he always managed to brighten your mood.

The infamous Cid Highwind. You couldn’t help but smile when you thought about him. Yes, he often cursed like a sailor and had the annoying habit to smoke almost non-stop but you knew that he was loyal and good-hearted, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. So, if you asked him nicely, he probably would agree to accompany you to Aerith’s wedding.

Well. At least you hoped so.

*

Cid stared at you with wide eyes. “What the f-”

“You heard me the first time,” you interrupted him softly and even managed to put on a smile. “I want you to be my date for the wedding because I can’t show up alone without having Aerith or Tifa trying to set me up. You’re invited, aren’t you?”

“Err – yes.”

Your smile grew a bit wider. “So what’s the problem? Like, we don’t have to make out or something like that; I just need your help to avoid the usual matchmaking because it’s starting to annoy me like hell.”

He remained silent for a few moments, and you sighed deeply. “Come on, it’s really not that big of a deal,” you tried to persuade him, fluttering your eyelashes, even though you knew exactly that it probably wouldn’t help much. Cid could be as stubborn as a mule. “Please?”

Cid huffed and rolled his eyes but you knew him well enough to realize that he wasn’t averse to accept your suggestion. He would do almost anything to help his friends out, even if it meant that he had to accompany you to a damn wedding.

“Okay.”

“What?” Dumbfounded, you looked at him, not quite realizing that he had just agreed to be your date for the wedding. “Did you really-”

“Yes,” he cut in, rolling his eyes again but this time, he actually had a big grin on his face. Before you even knew what he was doing, he had already wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you into a bone-crushing hug. “It’s a date.”


	22. You and Me (Zack Fair x reader)

**Original request:** Hello! could i request prompt 26 for zack? (Prompt 26: Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”)

  
**You and Me** **– Zack Fair x reader** **(fluff)**

The room was filled with silence, and in the dim light you could barely see the outline of the furniture in the room but you didn’t want to turn on the ceiling lamp either. Quiet moments like this were rare. You didn’t want to disturb them.

With a quiet and content sigh, you closed your eyes and snuggled closer to the warm body right next to you.  It was one of these days where you wouldn’t mind staying in bed all day, barely awake and hidden from the reality that awaited both of you as soon as you got up. 

Of course you knew that you couldn’t dodge your responsibilities forever but right now, you just wanted to lie here for a few more minutes, indulging in the feeling of your boyfriend’s arms around you, his face buried in the crook of your neck. His breath ghosted over your skin, his soft black  was tickling your chin every time he moved, and you couldn’t help but smile when he pressed a soft kiss to the curve of your shoulder. 

Y ou sneaked your hands into his hair, softly massaging his scalp while he kissed your neck again. Zack hummed in response, finally resting his head on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around you even tighter, almost as if he was trying to keep you from getting out of bed. Not that you had actually planned to get up right now, but you had to admit that him being so clingy was a nice change from his usual energetic demeanor. 

Normally, Zack would get out of bed as soon as the sun was rising, preparing breakfast for both of you before he went for a jog.  You knew that he took his job  and the responsibilities that came with it  very seriously and that he tried his best to stay healthy and fit but sometimes, you wished that he would be a bit more – well, cuddly. 

Then again , you had to admit that the rareness of moments like this made them even more precious. 

Your hands  were caressing his back now, and Zack shifted a bit to press a tender kiss to your lips before resting his head on your shoulder again. Your fingers traced invisible patterns over his  back while your other hand tangled itself in his hair once again. 

“I love you,” you mumbled, careful not to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere in the room. Zack remained silent for a few seconds, allowing the words to linger just a bit longer; then he laughed quietly and nuzzled the soft skin right above the collar of your shirt. “I love you too.”


	23. Safe in my hands (Biggs x reader)

**Original request:** Hey! Could i request line 43 from the most recent prompt for biggs please? Thank you! (Prompt: 43. Taking care of the other when sick or injured)

**Safe in my hands – Biggs x reader**

“You really need to be more careful,” Biggs said. His voice was quiet, barely audible, but you could still hear the slight reproach in his words as he carefully dabbed the deep slash right above your hip bone. It hadn’t stopped bleeding yet, and you felt slightly dizzy but other than that, you were fine.

“And you need to stop worrying,” you retorted. Biggs was always like that, worrying too much and stressing himself out over things he couldn’t change. It could be annoying sometimes but it was a part of his personality and you loved him nevertheless. If he only would stop babying you! The wound wasn’t so bad, you had experienced worse injuries in the past and you knew exactly how to take care of it, so there really wasn’t a reason for his concern – at least in your opinion.

Biggs, on the other hand, felt incredibly guilty,  no matter how often you reassured him that it wasn’t his fault.  He had sworn himself to keep you safe during the mission and once again, he had failed miserably.  Just a moment of abstraction because  Barret had asked him something about the security systems of the building, and then he had heard you screaming. When he rushed to your side he found two dead bloodhounds next to you. You had been clutching your hip, blood spilling out from under your fingers. 

H e shook his head to get the images out of his mind. Right now, he didn’t have the time to wallow in self-pity; he needed to take care of your  injury now.  Thankfully, he had never been bothered by the sight of blood, especially since the bite wound continued to bleed profusely, no matter how much pressure you applied to it.  When he carefully removed the cloth, you inhaled sharply, slightly startled by the stinging pain that shot through your body. 

“Sorry,” Biggs mumbled. He pressed his lips together as he examined the wound, anxiously realizing that it looked worse than he had expected initially. “I think you need stitches.”

“Awesome.” You couldn’t resist the urge to roll your eyes, even though you knew that he only tried to help. You just felt so stupid for getting attacked by bloodhounds after Tifa had told you to be extra careful since they didn’t know enough about the building’s active defense, and now you felt like you were wasting Biggs’ time because he had to take care of you instead of celebrating the successful mission with the others. “You know you don’t have to be here, right?”

With a surprised look in his eyes, Biggs brought his attention back to your face, studying your expression as if he could read your thoughts just by looking at you. “What do you mean?”

“You should celebrate with the others,” you replied, vaguely pointing in the direction where Tifa’s bar Seventh Heaven was located. You knew that Barret and the others always indulged themselves in a drink or two when they returned from a mission and that Biggs usually looked forward to that part of the plan. “I can take care of the wound myself. Wouldn’t be the first time, you know.”

“I know,” Biggs answered softly. “And I know that you don’t need me to bandage your wound. It’s just… I _want_ to take care of you, (Y/N). I _want_ to be here for you. I don’t care if the others are celebrating – as long as you don’t feel better I’m not going anywhere.” 

You remained silent for a few moments. Then, you let out a deep sigh and reached out to intertwine your fingers with his. “Thank you,” you said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. “I know I’m insufferable sometimes.”

Biggs leaned in to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “Only a little bit. Now, how about I’m taking care of your wound and afterwards I’ll buy you a drink?”

“Sounds like an awesome idea.”


	24. The fallen one (Aerith Gainsborough x reader)

** Original request:  ** may i have some sweet sweet angst? preferably a drabble of a reader whos close to aerith and has a crush on her, reacting to aeriths death?

** The fallen one – Aerith Gainsborough x reader **

_ “(Y/N)!” Aerith called. The next second, she had already thrown her arms around your shoulders to pull you into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you!” _

_ You wrapped your arms around her, burying your face into the crook of her neck. She smelled like flowers and sunshine, a scent that never failed to make your heart flutter and your legs turn to jelly. _

_ “Hi,” you greeted her softly. “I missed you.” _

_ She giggled quietly, releasing you from her hug – way too soon for your liking – and nudging you with her elbow afterwards. “I missed you too, silly. Now, tell me – what have you been up to? Any dating stories I should know about?” _

_ “N-no.” You felt your face heat up. Aerith never missed an opportunity to playfully tease you about your non-existent relationships and while you usually didn’t mind it too much, you didn’t want to talk about it today. You wanted to spend time with her without discussing your love life, especially since you were always afraid to blurt out the truth in a situation like this – that you weren’t interested in anyone else because she was the only one who made your heart beat faster. The only one you wanted to share your life with. _

_ But of course you were way too cowardly to tell her about your feelings. The two of you had been incredibly close for years now and shared every little secret with each other but she had never acted like you were more than friends. And since you didn’t want to risk losing her, you remained quiet about your crush on her and tried to date other people to get her out of your mind – to little avail. You still wondered how it would feel like to kiss her or how she would react if you told her how much she really meant to you. _

_ Maybe one day, you’d be brave enough to tell her the truth. _

_ * _

You had never thought about losing Aerith. She had always been such an important part of your life that you were absolutely sure that she would never leave you. Yes, sometimes she had annoyed you with her unswerving optimism and her constant cheerfulness but overall, she was the best friend you ever had. No. In fact, Aerith was more than that. She was your calm anchor, your safe haven and you never imagined living your life without her by your side. 

When Tifa had stepped into your house that day, a pained expression on your face, you had known that something was wrong immediately. You still remembered how you had toyed with the idea of running away and hiding somewhere until she was gone but of course, you had stayed. You already knew that her words were going to break your heart.

But it was nothing compared to the pain that shot through your entire body when Tifa had told you about Aerith’s death. You had never expected that it would hurt so much to hear those words, and yet you had felt like your heart shattered into a million pieces the second you realized that Aerith had indeed left you.

Even now, about a week later, you couldn’t stop crying. Without Aerith, things seemed to be so much harder, so much more stressful, and it hurt you almost physically that you would never talk to her again. She wouldn’t burst through your door the next second, ready to wrap her arms around you in a tight and comforting hug before telling you everything about her adventures with the others, even though you still prayed that she would. 

You buried your face in your hands as new tears started to well up in your eyes. You cried over the loss of your best friend but also over the missed chance to confess your feelings to her and maybe end up in a relationship with each other. But what hurt the most was the fact that you never got the chance to say Goodbye. 

Aerith had left the slums of Sector 5 in the middle of the night when you had been sound asleep in your own house, and since then you hadn’t seen her again. You only knew that she had sided with Avalanche, trying to protect Sector 7 and thousands of people. Tifa and the others had told you about the things they had gone through when they came to Sector 5 after Aerith had been captured by Shinra once again but back then, you hadn’t been too worried. You knew that her new friends would do everything in their power to bring Aerith back to you. 

You felt an uncontrollable sob building up in your throat, forming a lump you couldn’t swallow, no matter how hard you tried. Tears were streaming down your face, and you weren’t sure if you would ever be able to stop crying. 

Aerith’s death had left a void in your life. And there was absolutely nothing that could fill that void again. 


	25. Stand by me (Reno x reader)

**Original request:** Omg for song fic thing, would you please do some fluff with Reno or Rude (your preference) and the song Stand By Me? Any version, it's just, my favorite song in any form. I think it's beautiful and the lyrics make my cynical ass feel so comforted like it is the one true love song. Thanks and have a lovely day!

**  
Stand by me – Reno x reader ( ** **fluff** **)**

_When the night has come **  
**And the land is dark **  
**And the moon is the only light we'll see **  
**No I won't be afraid **  
**Oh, I won't be afraid **  
**Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

When you heard the song for the first time,  Reno and you  had barely known each other.  You had only started dating a few weeks ago, still trying to get to know each other while dwelling on the feeling of being newly enamored.  With Reno, things felt different than in your previous relationship. You knew that it sounded absolutely cheesy and probably completely cliché too but there was something about him that made you feel like you finally met the right one.  The one you wanted to have by your side forever, no matter what happened.

I t was only natural that  _Stand by me_ kinda became your song after you heard it in the bar where you had met for your first  formal date  after hanging out with each other without making things official . Reno wasn’t paying attention to the music but you couldn’t help but smile when you noticed how well the lyrics fit your state of mind in that moment.  It was like a sign of fate that you truly belonged together, even in the darkest  and most complicated times. 

Y ou weren’t sure if he felt the same way though. But you were definitely hell-bent to find out. 

You smiled at Reno who was sitting across the table, looking at you with a soft expression in his eyes you had never seen before. When he returned your smile and reached out for your hand to intertwine his fingers with yours, you felt your heart skip a beat. “It’s nice to be here with you,” he said,  the tone of his voice much softer than usual. “We didn’t have much time to talk to each other the past few days.”

“Yeah,” you replied. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

In the background, the song had reached its refrain, and the next second, you caught yourself quietly humming along.

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me._

*

After that evening, you always listened to the song when you were alone and missed Reno so much that it almost hurt you physically. You knew that he couldn’t be with you all the time and you were totally okay with it but sometimes, you wished he would be home more often. You missed curling up on the sofa with him, maybe watching a movie and  spending hours discussing it because Reno always managed to find even the smallest mistakes  and plot holes. 

B ut the well-known tune and the oh so familiar lyrics never failed to make you feel better when you had to spend yet another evening alone. It almost felt like Reno was there by your side, reassuring you that he would never leave you. 

You wrapped the blanket tighter around you and closed your eyes, thinking back to the first time you had seen Reno. You had bumped into him when you rushed through the streets of Midgar, already late for your job interview, and he had effectively  managed to drag you to the ground with him.  Your clothes were ruined after that but just one glance into his mesmerizing, turquoise eyes had been enough to make you forget about the incident.  Needless to say that you didn’t get a new job back then but in your opinion, you got something much better – you found someone you could always rely on.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_should tumble and fall_

_or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won’t cry, I won’t cry_

_No, I won’t shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

*

Three years later, the song was an integral part of your wedding. It played during the ceremony and you even managed to convince Reno to have your first dance to it. You had never told him how much it meant to you but as you looked into his eyes, finding nothing but love and adoration, you realized that you didn’t need to tell him. He knew exactly  how you felt about the song. 

Of course Reno had noticed how much you loved it.  O ver the past few years, you had never missed an opportunity to listen to  _Stand by me_ , and when you didn’t listen to it, you were quietly singing it to yourself or humming the tune. Sometimes, it had annoyed him but after he finally started paying attention to the lyrics too, he started to understand why you were so addicted to that song. He had never been a fan of love songs but that one was perfect, even in his opinion. 

W hen you smiled at him like you were the happiest person on earth as you shared your first dance as a married couple, Reno leaned down to press a soft kiss to your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_ D arling, darling _

_stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you’re in trouble won’t you stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, oh won’t you stand now, stand_

_Stand by me._


	26. Not today (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Can you write a drabble or headcanons (whatever you prefer) about Cloud's nightmares and how reader would comfort him? Like, would he open up and tell reader what are his dreams about, would he shut down and need space to calm himself first, would he need physical comfort...?

**Not today – Cloud Strife x reader**

When you woke up, you found the other side of the bed empty. You knew that Cloud dealt with pretty bad insomnia sometimes, so it wasn’t unusual that he went to bed late but somehow, things felt different today. A part of you was sure that he had been lying next to you just a few moments ago. Maybe it had been the shift of weight on the mattress that had woken you up or maybe the door clicking shut.

Groggily, you sat up and rubbed your eyes. The clock on your bedside table showed almost three o’clock, and while you knew that it would be more reasonable to go back to sleep since you had to get up early in the morning, you had the feeling that Cloud could need some company right now. He usually didn’t like to talk about his insomnia or the nightmares he had but you knew that he appreciated your company to distract himself from the things that kept him awake at night.

With that in mind, you threw back the covers and put on a sweater to keep yourself warm in the chilly hours of the night before making your way into the living room. The room was only dimly lit by a few candles on the table in the corner, their flames drawing dancing shadows onto the walls. You could see Cloud standing by the window where he stared into the darkness absent-mindedly as if something out there could help him to keep the unsettling thoughts away.

You made your way over to him, carefully wrapping your arms around his. “Hey,” you muttered softly. “Can’t sleep?”

He shook his head.

“The nightmares again?” you asked. When he nodded, you tightened your hug a bit. You knew that his dreams had something to do with his past but since he never talked about it, you had no idea what had really happened. “I’m sorry,” you said. “You shouldn’t have to deal with all of this. You deserve some peace.”

He let out a quiet sigh but didn’t answer. It was always like that. After experiencing another nightmare, Cloud usually didn’t talk much since he felt like he had to relive the dream once more by speaking about it. He knew that you were curious about his dreams but you never pestered him to talk about it – something he was incredibly thankful for. He had no idea how to address the memories that haunted him, how to explain why it was so hard for him to come to terms with his past. With that in mind, he always hoped you’d be patient for just a little while longer. One day, he would tell you everything. But not today.

You leaned your head against his back, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his dark grey shirt. “I know that you don’t want to talk about it,” you said quietly. “But I just need to make sure that you know I’m always here for you. If you ever change your mind, I’m here to listen. You don’t need to sort everything out on your own, you know.”

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “And I promise to tell you everything at some point because I think you really deserve an explanation but – I can’t do this today. Not now. I’m sorry.”

He disentangled himself from your hug and turned around to look at you. His blue eyes were filled with distress but there was something else, too. A deep gratitude because you respected his decision to remain silent about his past for now. “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he added and cupped your face with his hands. “It’s just…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. You smiled at him, slowly leaning in to close the gap between the two of you. “You don’t need to apologize,” you mumbled right before your lips met in a soft kiss. “Talk about it when you’re ready. I’ll be here for you.”

Cloud wrapped his arms around you to pull you close to him and buried his face into the crook of your neck. The faint scent of your perfume filled his nose as he took a deep breath. He knew that he was incredibly lucky to have someone like you in his life. You were patient and caring and you never complained about his secretiveness, no matter how hard the whole situation was for you.

Sometimes, he almost believed that he had found his soulmate when he met you in Seventh Heaven after his first mission with Avalanche. He hadn’t noticed you at first but after Tifa had introduced him to you and asked you to keep him company while she discussed further details about the next mission with Barret and the others, he had been hooked. There had been something about you that fascinated him and even now, after you had been together for almost one year, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Maybe you were really meant to be for each other. And he wouldn’t let anything, not even his nightmares or his past, destroy what you had.


	27. It's complicated (Rude x reader)

**Original request :** Hello! What about Rude having a crush on a person who has a crush on him but is reluctant to approach him because they're aware of his crush on Tifa (and maybe even on Chelsea)? HCs or a drabble, whatever you're more comfortable with.

  
**It’s complicated – Rude x crush!reader**

Rude had no idea how he got himself into this mess in the first place. He didn’t do the whole dating stuff anymore; instead, he always tried to keep his distance because developing feelings for someone only made things more complicated than he wanted them to be. But then he had met you, and suddenly, all of his principles didn’t seem to matter anymore. And as he expected, things got complicated way too quickly for his liking. 

After a few casual meetings and hesitatingly exchanged compliments, you had started to avoid him studiously. Whenever he tried to talk to you about the issue, you acted like you were hella busy, turned around and left the room, no matter how many times he tried to approach you. It was obvious that you didn’t want to spend any more time with him but he didn’t understand why. As far as he knew, things had been completely fine when you hung out last time. Heck, he had even considered to ask you out for a proper date in the near future! But now you acted like you didn’t know him, and he had started to ask himself if it was his fault. Maybe he had did something incredibly stupid or he said something that hurt your feelings, or perhaps you simply didn’t want to date him. 

For whatever reason, you avoided him like the plague, and while Rude knew that it was stupid to be sad about it, he couldn’t help but feel horribly rejected. The last time he had felt like that had made him hesitant about opening up to others, and he could hardly believe that it was happening again, now that he finally allowed himself to let his guard down. 

With a quiet sigh, he adjusted his sunglasses, trying to direct his thoughts towards something else. It didn’t make things better to bother his head about his strange behavior. You had made a decision, and he should accept it instead of constantly musing if it was his fault. 

Next to him, Reno huffed as if he could read his thoughts. “Don’t tell me you’re still upset about your little intermezzo with (Y/N).”

Rude didn’t reply. He liked Reno, he really did, and he even considered him his best friend but sometimes, his whole demeanor was a real test of Rude’s patience. 

“Hey, man,” Reno said and nudged him with his elbow. “You really should stop wallowing in self-pity. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea, you know. You’ll find someone else.”

“I’m not wallowing in self-pity,” Rude retorted. “I was just thinking about something. I know you’re not familiar with using your brain but it would do you good sometimes.”

Reno laughed. “Ouch.” He was already used to conversations like that, especially since they never missed an opportunity to make fun of each other. It was just part of their friendship, and Reno didn’t mind it at all. “I was just trying to say that it doesn’t make (Y/N) change their mind if you moon about them the whole time,” he added. 

Rude resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even though Reno wouldn’t be able to see it anyway. “I know.”

“See? You have to admit that I’m right!”

“For once.”

“Oh, shush, will you.” Reno shot a glance at him, that self-satisfied grin still plastered onto his face. “I’m trying to cheer you up!”

“Obviously,” Rude replied in a tone that made it very clear that he didn’t need any solace right now. The only thing he wanted was to drop the subject and focus on something else. Their next mission, for example. Once again, Tseng had asked them to convince Aerith how important it was to cooperate instead of acting like a stubborn child all the time, and after the last incident, Rude knew that they needed to figure out a better strategy this time.

For a few minutes, a deep silence fell between the two turks. Then, Reno quietly said, “You really like (Y/N), do you?”

Once more, Rude remained silent but there was no need for words anyway. Reno knew him well enough to realize the truth without Rude admitting it. “Listen,” he said, his tone suddenly a lot more understanding than usual. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but it can’t go on like this. I think you should talk.”

“You’re trying to help. I get it,” Rude said. “But it’s complicated.”

A brief smile flashed over the readhead’s face. “As per usual.”

*

You couldn’t look at him. Even though his presence was enough to make your heart beat faster and you wanted nothing more than to be here with him, a part of you still wished that he would just go and leave you alone, once and for all. You wanted to figure out if things could work out between the two of you… but at the same time, you didn’t.

His face was blank, his eyes as usually hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, making it even harder to read him. When he didn’t say anything, you gulped, then cleared your throat. “Hey,” you greeted him, your voice barely louder than an insecure whisper.

“Long time no see,” Rude answered matter-of-factly. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable, even though he probably tried his best to hide it. “How have you been?”

“Um.” You shrugged, staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. “I’ve been pretty busy. New clients and stuff like that, you know. Um… and you?”

It felt awful to talk to him like that. Like you didn’t know each other; like you were two complete strangers meeting in the streets and making small talk. But after everything you had learned about his past, you couldn’t just act like none of that happened. You couldn’t pretend that you didn’t know how Chelsea broke his heart after using him to get some information. 

You knew that you owed him an explanation for the sudden change in your behavior but how could you tell him that you only tried to protect him from more harm? How could you admit that you were afraid of hurting his feelings in the future? You weren’t perfect; you couldn’t promise that you would never hurt him, and after everything he went through, he deserved some peace and happiness. 

You shook your head, letting out a frustrated sigh. This whole conversation wouldn’t get you to anything. “Rude, I – I don’t know what to say. I know why you’re here, why you want to talk. But it’s not that easy. It’s… it’s complicated.”

Rude couldn’t help but smile as he recognized the exact same words he had said to Reno a few days ago. “Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, slowly stepping closer to you and reaching out for your hand. “But I’m sure we can figure it out. Together.” 


	28. Til the very end (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** As I really like tragic stories, May I request a drabble about Cloud and reader finally opening up about their feelings for each other just before they found out that reader is sick and going to die because of it? How would Cloud handle being in a relationship with a time limit?

**Til the very end – Cloud Strife x reader**

He had never thought about losing you. Not when he met you for the first time, on a lonely road, a few years ago, and not when you drunkenly showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night to confess your feelings to him. Not when he had kissed you afterward, tasting the faint flavor of liqueur on your lips. Somehow, he had always assumed that you would be together forever, especially since it took both of you almost two years until you gathered the courage to confess your feelings to each other. Up to this day, Cloud still couldn’t understand why he had been so hesitant. And with everything he knew now, it felt even more like he wasted so much precious time because he had been too cowardly over the years.

Everything had started with a constant pain in your lower back that got worse as the time went by. At first, you didn’t even tell him and tried to act like everything was fine but Cloud knew you well enough to realize that something was up. You took a lot of painkillers back then, pretending that it was nothing more than a pinched nerve and promising him that you would go to see a doctor as soon as possible. But somehow, you never did.

Until one day, you couldn’t get out of bed because the pain was just too much to handle in that moment. Cloud had called an ambulance immediately, not listening to your reassurances that you were fine and just needed a few more minutes. He was done with watching you suffer, and he finally wanted to know what was going on.

You had spent almost the whole day at the hospital. While the doctors checked your blood values and performed multiple medical examinations, Cloud paced back and forth in the waiting area, his mind full of concern. He worried about you, about your shared future. At the same time, he hoped that the doctors didn’t find something serious.

But they did. And when they told him, when they explained to him that your sickness was going to kill you at some point in the near future, he felt like his whole world was shattered to pieces. He had only found you a few months ago. He couldn’t lose you.

You spent most of the day in shocked silence, recalling your diagnosis and what it meant for your future, until you broke down in Cloud’s arms, tears streaming done your face and mumbling that you didn’t want to die, over and over again. Your whole body was shaking, both from your sobs but also because you were terrified in that moment. “I don’t want to leave you,” you cried, burying your face into the crook of his neck, your tears wet on his skin.

“And I don’t want to let you go,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper, as he cradled you and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. It still felt surreal that you wouldn’t be here with him in the future. You were so real, your skin so warm under his hands, and he barely could take the thought of losing you.

When he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. He didn’t want to cry, at least not in front of you. Things were already hard enough for both of you without him losing his composure. He needed to be there for you, offering you some comfort.

“Will you stay with me?” you asked quietly. He gulped, still trying to stop himself from crying.

Finally, he replied, “Of course.”

“Til the very end?”

“Til the very end.”


	29. Yes, Captain (Reno x reader)

**Original request:** 3, 1, 4 with Reno please? (Prompts: 3. Pirate!AU + 1. Standing outside in the rain + 4. „I… I think I love you.“)

**Yes, Captain – Reno x fem!reader (Pirate!AU)**

The brisk wind tugged at your hair and the loose-fitting sleeves of your shirt. The fabric had been bright white at some point but after years of wearing it almost daily, the color had dulled and faded to a dimmer gray. You didn't care about it though. When you had left your hometown five years ago to go to sea, you had left any superficialities behind as well.

The air smelled of salt and freedom, just like it did on the day when you had entered this ship for the first time. Finding someone who was willing to hire a woman for their crew had been a difficult task to undertake because most seamen still believed that having a woman on board meant bad luck for everyone else. But after spending day after day at the harbor, asking almost everyone if they needed another crew member, you had met _him._

Right from the start, Reno had been different from everyone else. He didn’t believe in superstitious pipe dreams and therefore wasn’t afraid of hiring a woman, although some crew members had told him to send you packing instead. But whenever they complained about your company, he just laughed and told them that you were much more hardworking than them and therefore deserved to be on this ship.

He was a fascinating man, you couldn't deny that. With his red hair and his bright turquoise eyes, he definitely matched your definition of 'handsome', and the fact that he always came through for you when the others gave you a hard time made you fall for him even quicker. You hadn't planned to fall in love with him and you doubted that he felt the same for you but for now, it was enough for you to admire him from afar.

He was standing at the bow of the ship, deep in conversation with his navigator who had spent the whole morning with figuring out an alternative route to the next harbor to avoid the Royal Navy whose ships he had spotted in the distance a few days ago.

You had your own opinion about taking an alternative route but since nobody had asked about your thoughts so far, you had decided to keep quiet for a little while longer. A part of you hoped that Reno would consult you after the conversation had ended but on the other hand, you weren't sure if he really cared about your opinion. You were nothing special, after all.

Still, you kept your eyes on him, watching as the discussion went along. You couldn't understand anything but just the expression on Reno's face was enough to tell you that he didn't like the navigator's suggestions. But you also knew that he usually stayed clear of unnecessary confrontations, so he probably agreed that it would be for the best to avoid the Royal Navy altogether, especially since he always tried to keep his crew and his ship as safe as possible. Repairs were expensive since the crew couldn't do everything on their own, and it was even harder to replace crew members if anything happened to them.

Reno crossed his arms in front of his chest, unaware of the fact that you were still observing him. When he nodded and turned around to issue his orders, you snapped out of your adoration. The decision had been made, whether you liked it or not.

*

Three days had passed since you arrived on this island, somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Three days in which you had done nothing else but sitting at the beach, staring into the distance as you watched the ships of the Royal Navy go by. Reno's ship, the White Fortune, was well hidden by a large rock formation. You were optimistic that no one would notice that you were here which also meant that you could continue your journey as soon as possible.

On the morning of the fifth day, it was raining. Warm summer rain that caressed your skin as you took yet another walk to the beach to watch the ocean. You didn't know exactly why but the sound of the waves calmed you down and made it easier to be ashore.

Much to your surprise, Reno was there, too. He had taken off his coat, a messy pile of fabric in the sand right next to him. As you made your way towards him, you noticed that his hair looked darker in the early morning light.

“Captain,” you said, standing next to him.

If he was surprised to see you he carried it off well. “(Y/N). You're awake early.”

“I come here every morning,” you explained. “I like to watch the sea. I... I miss being on the ship.”

Reno chuckled, and the sound immediately sent a shiver down your spine. You loved the way he laughed. “I miss it too,” he told you and glanced over to the White Fortune, a soft expression in his eyes. “Don't tell the others but that ship is everything to me. I don't think I could live without her.”

You nodded, although he probably didn't even notice it. “I couldn't live without her either. The White Fortune gave me the freedom I always wanted.” And then, after a short moment of hesitation, you added, “ _You_ gave me the freedom I always wanted. Without you, I would still be stuck in my hometown, wondering if I'd ever see anything else than the same boring streets and people while my mother planned to marry me off to assure my livelihood.” 

“That would be a shame.”

T hat had sounded so earnest that you could only stare at him for a few moments. You didn't know if he talked about your boring life before you met him or if he really meant the marriage. It was a bad habit of yours to over-analyze everything he said but in this situation, you just couldn't help it. “ Sir?”

“You belong exactly where you are right now,” he said. “A woman like you shouldn't be trapped in inactivity or a loveless marriage just because the refined and arrogant society tells you that it's the right thing to do. You did the right thing when you decided to run away. And I'm incredibly lucky to have someone like you in my crew.”

A  bit taken aback by his words, you smiled. “Thank you.”

Reno returned your smile. You felt your heart skipping a beat but before you could reply anything, he continued, “I should've told you all of this a lot sooner. But I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate for your captain to say stuff like that.”

He let out a quiet sigh, almost as if he was insecure about the whole situation; then he turned his head to look right into your eyes. “The thing is, I... I think I love you.”

You wanted to say something but your mouth was so dry that you couldn't produce a single sound although there was probably around 100 percent air moisture around you. Still, you could only stare at him, waiting for reality to set back in. There was absolutely no way that this was real.

“(Y/N)?” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and before you even realized what you were doing, you had already thrown your arms around his neck, effectively tackling him to the ground. You peppered his face with kisses, his quiet laughter like music to your ears, until he cupped your face with both hands and his lips finally met yours.

“I love you, too,” you said, breathlessly.

He winked at you. “I thought so. Now, if you ask me it's time to get the ship ready. We've been ashore for too long.”

“Definitely.”

“Well, then, on deck, you lazy landlubber,” Reno said, a grin spreading on his lips when you rolled your eyes and laughed. “Yes, Captain.”


	30. It's okay to fail (Tseng x reader)

**Original request:** Hello there! Can I request a Tseng scenario where he comforts his Soldier! S.O after a tough mission?

** It’s okay to fail – Tseng x SOLDIER!reader **

Tseng always noticed when something was wrong. Maybe it was because he knew you so well, or maybe he could actually sense how awful you felt but, in the end, it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that he was always there for you when you needed him. 

When you came home on that day, he was already waiting for you in the hallway. His dark brown eyes were full of concern but as soon as he spotted you, a soft smile flashed over his face. “You’re back,” he said, already examining your body for injuries. He always did that when you returned from a mission, and while it had annoyed you in the beginning of your relationship, you now couldn’t help but crack a tired smile at this habit. “Hi,” you mumbled. 

You weren’t really in the mood to talk. Things had been crazy today, and you were so tired and exhausted that you just wanted to lie down and shut the world out for a bit. You rubbed your face with one hand and kicked off your boots. 

“Tough day?” Tseng asked softly. When you nodded, he grabbed your hand and led you to the living room where you plopped down on the sofa, letting out a deep sigh. Today’s mission had been one of a kind, to say the least. You were a skilled fighter and knew what to do. Even when things got confusing and tricky you always managed to keep a cool head. But today… you still weren’t quite sure what had actually happened. As soon as you had entered that building, things had started to be haywire. 

Tseng sat down next to you, reaching out for your hand again and intertwining your fingers. He didn’t say anything but you knew that he wanted to talk about your day and your mission in particular. Maybe someone already informed him about the confusing report you had handed in, although the SOLDIERs’ missions weren’t really his responsibility. But you had always suspected that someone kept him informed about your missions and your well-being throughout them. 

You knew that you had to discuss everything that happened today sooner or later but at the moment, you had no desire to speak a single word. You closed your eyes and shifted a bit, so that you could sit closer to Tseng. You rested your head on his shoulder, indulging in the peaceful silence that surrounded the two of you. 

Gently, Tseng squeezed your hand, his thumb softly brushing over your skin. “Get some rest,” he said quietly. “We can talk later.”

You pulled your legs to your body, snuggling up to him and hoping that his mere presence would be enough to make you feel better about everything, like always.

But today, it didn’t work. Your thoughts were still revolving around the mission and everything you had done wrong this time. 

“I messed up,” you confessed, your voice barely louder than a whisper. Tseng wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. “What happened today wasn’t your fault, (Y/N),” he said, the tone of his voice so earnest that it sent a shiver down your spine. “It was unpredictable how many people would be in that building.”

So, you had been right. He had already learned what had happened. Sometimes, it annoyed you that Tseng always knew everything about your missions but today, you were glad about it. At least it saved you from explaining every single detail and relive these awful moments again. 

“My partner could have died in the attack,” you mumbled. Tseng pressed a soft kiss to your temple before gently nuzzling your hair. “But no one died. Because you _saved_ them. You put your own life at risk to make sure that no one got injured. You’re so brave, (Y/N), don’t blame yourself for one small mistake.”

You sighed. A part of you knew that he was right but then again, you felt awful for endangering your younger and less experienced fellow. If you had just put a little bit more thought into your plan, things wouldn’t have been so difficult.

“Listen, darling,” Tseng said, snapping you out of your thoughts. You melted at the sound of the pet name, especially since he almost exclusively called you by your name. When you gave him an expectant look, you noticed the soft expression on his face. “I know how you feel right now. But sometimes, we can’t control everything that happens while we’re out there. It’s human to make mistakes, and as long as we learn from them I don’t see a problem with that.”

Once again, he kissed your temple. His lips felt soft against your skin. “It’s okay to make mistakes,” he repeated. “Don’t blame yourself. I’m sure your partner doesn’t do it either.”

“He told me that it’s not my fault,” you replied quietly. Tseng nodded, a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “See?”

With a quiet groan, you buried your face into the crook of his neck. “Stop being so complacent.”

He chuckled. “I managed to cheer you up a bit, didn’t I?”

“Sometimes I’m really not sure why I love you.”

“But you love me.”

You huffed and rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I really do.”


	31. Don't go (Cloud Strife x reader)

**Original request:** Can you do a drabble with Cloud wanting to break up with reader because he is afraid that he somehow ends up hurting them or they end up hurting him? You can choose if they work it out at the end or if Cloud gets his will, because I couldn't decide if I wanted angst or fluff 😅

  
**Don’t go – Cloud Strife x reader**

“(Y/N), we need to talk.”

Everything had started with this sentence. Five words that didn’t mean anything on their own but combined, they suddenly had the power to make your legs wobbly and your palms sweaty. These words and the serious tone of your boyfriend’s voice were enough to make you expect the worst, no matter how much you tried to convince yourself that everything would be fine.

With an almost empty expression, Cloud sat down next to you, close enough to make your heart skip a beat but not close enough to allay your fears. You cleared your throat and pulled the sleeves of your sweatshirt over your hands. Cloud shouldn’t notice how much they were shaking. There was no need for him to realize how nervous the whole situation made you.

“What’s up?” you finally asked, your voice shaking ever so slightly, although you had tried everything to sound as calm and composed as possible. “You seem to be… worried.”

For a few seconds, Cloud didn’t say anything. Instead, he stared at some point behind you, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of pain and hopelessness.

When he finally returned his attention back to you, all emotions had vanished from his gaze. “I want to break up with you.”

“You – what?”

Cloud shrugged and turned his head away to avoid your gaze. “I want to break up with you,” he repeated slowly, almost as if he thought you weren’t able to understand the meaning of his words. There was no sign of sadness in his voice, no guilt; just a determination that made you realize that he was being serious. He really wanted to leave you.

You gulped hard as you tried to fight back the tears that were welling up in your eyes. “But – but why? I – I thought we were happy with each other.”

Still not looking at you, Cloud shook his head. His heart ached; just the mere thought of losing you was enough to make him doubt everything he had planned to say, but dear God, it was better for both of you to break up now. Before you ended up hurting each other.

When he spoke again, his mouth was so dry that he could barely get any words out. “Listen, (Y/N),” he said after clearing his throat. It hurt to look at you, it hurt to see the tears in your eyes but he needed to continue. He needed to protect both of you from breaking each other’s’ hearts.

“I can’t be with you anymore. We had a good time, that’s true, but… it’s over. Our relationship is over. I just don’t care about you anymore.”

“You’re lying,” you whispered. “I don’t know why you’re trying to break my heart or why you want to leave me so bad but I know you’re lying.”

“I’m serious, (Y/N). I would never lie to you.”

You reached out to grab his hand but Cloud pulled away before you could touch him. You let out a quiet sob, trying to regain your composure. “Then look straight into my eyes and tell me you don’t love me anymore.”

He couldn’t do that, could he? You knew him well enough to read him like an open book, and he had no idea how he could convince you that a breakup would be the best for both of you. After all, he was just trying to protect you. Sooner or later, he’d end up hurting your feelings if you stayed together – and he didn’t want that. He wanted you to be safe and happy, he wanted you to live the life you deserved, even if it meant that he couldn’t be with you.

And so he raised his head, locked his gaze with yours and quietly said, “I don’t love you anymore.”

Five little, meaningless words. But in that moment, they were enough to crush both of your hearts into a million pieces.


End file.
